DARK
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: The story that will make you afraid of yourself. "I hate my eyes, it's make me to hurt or even to killing people"
1. Mekakushi Dan

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand… **

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

Kyahahaha~ Perkenalannya langsung di sini aja deh~ ;)

Name : Akai Sora  
Age : 16  
Hair Color : Hitam  
Eyes Color : Scarlet  
Gender : Perempuan  
Species : Manusia  
Height : 163 cm  
Weight : 42 kg  
Blood Type : B  
Birthday : 3 Juni  
Occupation : Member kedua dari Mekakushi Dan (Okay, Seto yang keempat, dan Kano tetap ketiga) Status : Alive  
Eyes Ability : "Controlling Eyes". Jadi, ia bisa mengkontrol tubuh orang secara bebas dan tentunya terserah dirinya. Tapi jika ia terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan matanya, ia bisa membunuh orang.

Appearance : Sora mempunyai rambut pendek diatas bahunya berwarna hitam (Bagian depan rambutnya lebih panjang daripada bagian belakang) dengan mata berwarna merah tua (Scarlet). Ia sering memakai sebuah hood pemberian Ayano-nee yang berwarna merah dengan garis hitam di bagian pinggang. Di sebelah kiri hoodnya ada tulisan "Red" dalam Kanji (赤) berwarna hitam. Di dalamnya ia memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Ia juga memakai jeans pendek dibawah lututnya dan sepatu converse berwarna hitam.

Personality : Sora adalah seorang gadis yang ceria. Ia juga terkadang jahil dan nakal. Polos juga termasuk sifatnya. Dan satu sifat lagi yang melekat dalam dirinya : MISTERIUS. Tak ada yang pernah mengetahui latar belakang anak ini. Bahkan, Ayano pun tak tahu. Ayano hanya tahu bahwa ia dulu mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki dan mengidap penyakit kelainan jantung. Sisanya, tak ada yang pernah tahu. Ia tipe anak yang senang berteman dengan siapapun.

**Shall we begin?**

* * *

~Mekakushi Dan

_Akai Sora itu nama terindah yang selalu menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan. Seperti langit merah yang menjadi pembatas antara langit biru dan langit hitam.. Teruslah hidup, Akai.._

DEG!

"Hah.. Hah…" Aku terduduk kaget. Huh, lagi-lagi mimpi itu.. Kapan sih ini berakhir?

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kupegang dahiku. Banyak keringat. Saat aku mau beranjak dari kasur, kudengar ketukan di pintu dari luar kamarku.

"Sora! Cepat bangun!" Dari suaranya aku sudah tahu, Pasti Kido.

"Ya! Aku sudah bangun!" Teriakku balik. Kudengar samar-samar langkah kaki Kido menjauh dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Huff… "Aku pun beranjak dari kasur, mengambil handuk, dan menuju kamar mandi. Yah biasa, mau mandi. Daripada nanti aku diomeli oleh Kido karena sarapan sebelum mandi.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, seperti biasa kupakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam itu dan celana jeans pendek selutut. Setelah itu, kupakai Hood pemberian Ayanee-chan. Walau hari ini lumayan panas, toh aku sudah kebal terhadap panas. Kulirik kalung berbandul bunga anggrek di meja sebelah kasurku, berpikir sebentar lalu memakainya.

KREK…

"Ohayou, minna!" Kuukir senyum lebar di wajahku. Agar aku cepat melupakan mimpi tadi.

"Ah, Sora!" Seru Seto sambil tersenyum padaku. Kelihatannya ia sedang ngobrol dengan burung yang ada di tangannya. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Mana Kisaragi-chan?"

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja Momo, Sora-san!" Momo tiba-tiba ada di belakangku. Aku berbalik menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah.. Momo-chan!" Aku pun duduk di sofa, mengambil majalah yang ada di meja.

"Seto! Ke sini dan bantu aku menyiapkan sarapan" Kido datang dari dapur, memanggil Seto yang sedang berbincang dengan burung tadi.

"Baik!" Seto pun membantu Kido menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kisaragi, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?" Tanya Kido pada Momo.

"Erm, walaupun Mary-chan sedang menjaganya.. Kelihatannya ia belum bangun" Jawab Momo. Aku yang tadi memperhatikan mereka, mulai membaca majalah.

"DIMANA INI?!" Aku terlonjak kaget. Suara itu berasal dari kamar Seto.

"Eeeek!" Kuyakin itu suara Mary. Kelihatannya, Kisaragi satu lagi sudah bangun ya. Kulihat Momo berjalan ke kamar Seto sambil membawa HP berisi Ene-chan, disusul oleh Kido dan Kano. Seto menyuruhku ikut masuk. Aku pun berjalan kedalam kamar Seto.

Shintaro Kisaragi. Kakak dari Momo itu memandang kami dengan heran campur kaget. Ia memandang kami satu persatu, mulai dari Kido, Kano, Aku, Ene dan Momo.

"Baka Onii-chan! Mengapa kau pergi dan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh?! Aku sangat khawatir tahu!" Momo memarahi kakaknya yang tak sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Eh?" Shintaro mengernyit heran.

"Sudahlah, berkat Master semua orang selamat!~" Ene berseru dari dalam HP.

"Iya sih.." Ucap Momo sambil menghela nafas. Kido hanya terdiam.

"Eh? Apa? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang taman bermain? Kedengarannya asyik!~" Kano berseru dengan senang.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Aku ikut girang mendengar kata taman bermain. Jujur, aku belum pernah sekalipun kesana.

"Mary! Kita akan pergi ke taman bermain! Yeah!" Seto menolong Mary yang tadi terjatuh.

"A-Apa.. Kita harus keluar lagi…?" Tanya Mary dengan lemah.

"Hey hey! Aku minta maaf kalau mereka sangat berisik. Untung saja, pelurunya hanya menyerempet badanmu, jadi jangan khawatir!" Kido menyuruh kita diam. Oh ya, kemarin kan kami habis memberantas teroris di mall. Melelahkan sekali.

"Ti-Tidak um.. Maafkan aku, aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya ini. Tapi siapa kalian?" Tanya Shintaro yang benar-benar kelihatan bingung.

"'Ah, maaf Onii-chan! Biarkan aku memperkenalkan mereka. Mereka adalah Mekameka Dan.."

"Kau salah, Kisaragi" Kido menarik nafas

"Kami adalah Mekakushi Dan!" Ucap Kido. Aku nyengir menatap Shintaro yang masih bingung.

"Eh? Mekakushi.. Dan?"

"Itu.. Nama yang diberikan oleh orang ini" Kido menyenggol lengan Kano.

"Kenapa? Itu keren tahu!~" Kano tersenyum senang.

"Ehehe.. Aku juga member Mekakushi Dan!" Seru Momo pada kakaknya yang masih sangat bingung.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Hah… Ceritanya panjang" Akhirnya Momo menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke Mekakushi Dan. Sambil mendengar, aku pun mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi kemarin.

Haha, saat Kano dan Shintaro sedang ditahan. Aku, Kido, Momo dan Mary sedang merencanakan bagaimana mereka berdua bebas. Tanpa disadari, Mary terjatuh dan mendorongku kedepan. Alhasil, karena rak didepanku jatuh, aku langsung ketahuan oleh para teroris.

"_Siapa kau?!" Teriak para teroris itu._

"_Ahahaha… " Aku tertawa panik. Dasar, Kano bukannya membantu malah menahan tawa melihatku panik begini._

"_Bagaimana bisa gadis kecil sepertimu tak ditahan?!" _

_Eh? _

_Gadis kecil.. Mereka bilang?_

_Asal tahu aja ya.. Aku paling gak suka diremehkan!_

"_Huh… Gadis kecil?" Aku tertawa mengejek. _

"_Tembak dia!" Suruh sang ketua teroris._

"_Sora!" Bisik Kido dengan panik._

_Aku menyeringai. Tak apalah. Ini juga keadaan darurat._

_Kutatap mata teroris itu dengan mataku yang sudah berwarna merah terang. Sambil menyeringai puas saat melihatnya tak bisa bergerak, aku memberi sinyal pada Kido agar melaksanakan rencana yang disusun oleh Momo tadi._

Sayangnya, saat itu ada satu orang teroris yang belum kukontrol.. Alhasil, Shintaro hampir tertembak. Saat aku menatap Momo, ia sudah selesai bercerita.

"Habis itu, akulah yang membawa Shintaro-kun kesini~. Di bawah sinar matahari yang menyengat" Ujar Kano sambil menghela nafas. Shintaro kelihatan berpikir dahulu.

"Ini.. Uhm.. Te-Terima Kasih telah menyelamatkanku.." Ia menunduk. Kurasa.. Ia tak terlalu mengerti tentang cerita kami.

"Oh ya, aku yakin kau punya banyak pertanyaan" Ucap Kano lagi.

"Eh?"

"Tak apa. Biarkan aku mengenalkan kami lagi" Kano menyeringai sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Orang dengan tatapan galak ini adalah member kesatu kami, Sang Ketua Kido!"

"Yah, maaf kalau aku mempunyai tatapan galak" Ucap Kido dengan datar.

"Orang yang seperti berlumuran darah ini member kedua, Sora!"

"Hei, aku hanya memakai baju merah kok.." Aku nyengir pada Shintaro yang menatapku.

"Yang terlihat seperti kodok raksasa adalah member 4, Seto!"

"Gadis berambut putih halus adalah Mary-chan, Member kelima!"

"Haha.. Dibilang kodok hanya karena aku memakai baju serba hijau betul-betul hala yang lucu!" Ucap Seto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Bukankah Kodok-san itu kecil?" Mary bertanya dengan heran.

"Lalu member baru kita, Kisaragi-chan member keenam!" Momo tersenyum lebar.

"Dan Ene-chan member 7!"

"Dan akhirnya… Aku member ketiga, Kano" Kano masih menutup satu matanya dengan kedua lengannya terjulur kesamping, seperti mempersilahkan masuk.

"Untuk tugas kami, tak ada yang resmi. Walaupun begitu, terkadang kami menyelesaikan tugas yang berbahaya. Yah, kami lebih banyak nganggur sih~" Jelas Kano dengan santai. Shintaro terdiam sesaat.

"Haa.. Aku mengerti.." Ucap Shintaro sambil tetap menatap kami.

"Ya! Jadi kau bisa santai, Shintaro-kun..~"

"Kano," Tiba-tiba Kido menatap Kano dengan 'death-glare' nya. Haha, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa yang kau jelaskan tadi?!" Kido berteriak marah. Kano baru saja membeberkan rahasia kami.

"Ah, Sial.. UGH!" Kido memukul kepala Kano. Kami hanya terdiam dengan tatapan 'sudah biasa'.

"Shintaro-kun… Karena kau sudah tahu rahasia kami, kami tak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja.." Ucap Kano dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Kido masih men'death-glare'nya. Shintaro terlihat shock.

"Maaf, ini semua salah si idiot ini.." Kano masih menunduk. Aku agak prihatin , tapi terkadang aku juga dipukul oleh Kido. Kami sama jahilnya ^^".

"Member kedelapan dari Mekakushi Dan, Shintaro Kisaragi. Kau tak berhak keluar dari grup ini." Muka Shintaro pucat pasi saat mendengar Kido berkata itu. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Aku menatap Shintaro sambil berpikir.

"Ah! Maaf, aku harus ke kamar dulu" Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Setelah Kido mengangguk, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku.

Di kamar, aku mencari sesuatu. Dimana ya? Waktu itu.. Perasaan kutaruh di sekitar sini deh. Setelah membongkar rak buku berisi komik (Aku seorang Otaku berat ^^V), akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kertas. Kertas pemberian.. Seseorang yang sangat spesial.

Kubaca kertas itu untuk kesekian kalinya..

_Shintaro-kun… Kutitipkan padamu, Shuuya…_

Hanya itu isinya. Aku tak begitu mengerti. Sebenarnya, kertas ini kucuri dari Kano saat masih kecil. Setelah.. Orang itu meninggal, ia terus membawa kertas ini. Karena penasaran, aku mencurinya saat ia tak ada di rumah. Dan ternyata, isinya cuma ini. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah kenapa ada nama Shintaro di sini?

"Sora! Kami mau ke taman bermain, ayo!" Kudengar panggilan Kido dari luar. Aku kembali membereskan komik-komikku.

"Hai'!" Teriakku. Kutatap kertas itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Seringai penasaran terukir di wajahku.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Ayano-nee?"

* * *

**Hehehe.. Kenapa aku tulis ulang? Karena kurasa yang sebelumnya belum terlalu bagus, jadi di rewrite deh!~ Review please..**


	2. Roller Coaster?

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

"Lho? Mana Seto, Mary, Momo dan Shintaro?" Tanyaku pada Kido yang sedang membereskan sisa makan siang.

"Sudah pergi" Jawabnya pendek. Aku makin heran.

"Lalu… Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Aku melirik Kano yang masih duduk santai di sofa.

"Yah, kami hanya mau menunggumu" Jawab Kido dengan pendek. Kano tiba-tiba menutup satu matanya dan menyeringai jahil padaku.

"Oh~ Kalian mau pergi berdua saja toh!~" Godaku. Seperti yang telah kuperhitungkan, Kido men'death-glare'ku.

"Ahaha~ Sora memang tahu ya~" Kano ikut menggoda Kido. Gantian dia yang mendapat 'death-glare' dari Kido.

"Siapa bilang?!" Muka Kido memerah. Kami menahan tawa.

"Ah sudahlah, aku pergi duluan ya! Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengganggu hubungan o—Oi, Kido! I-Itu bahaya tahu!~" Aku hampir saja jatuh karena tersandung kaki sofa, karena Kido mau memukulku. Hehe, bedanya aku sama Kano, kalau aku mau dipukul Kido aku bisa menghindar!~

"Ya sudah, cepat pergi!" Usirnya. Aku nyengir pada Kano yang masih menyeringai jahil.

"Yosh! Kano, jangan berbuat macam-maca— I-Ittai!~" Yah, walau aku bilang aku bisa menghindari pukulannya, bukan berarti aku tak pernah lengah kan?

"Cepat. Pergi." Kido melepaskan tangannya yang menjewer telingaku. Samabil tertawa, aku berjalan keluar.

"Jaa! Rukun-rukun ya~" Sebelum Kido melayangkan pukulan lagi, aku segera menutup pintu.

Kututup kepalaku dengan hood dan memasukkan tanganku ke saku. Sambil melihat kedepan, aku masih berpikir. Kenapa ya.. Ayano-nee hanya memberikan kertas itu pada Kano? Kan ada aku, Kido atau Seto. Tapi, kenapa orang yang paling tak bisa bertanggung jawab yang dipilih Ayano-nee? Apa.. Kano sudah tahu dari awal, bahwa Ayano-nee berniat bunuh diri.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa hanya Kano? Lalu, kenapa Ayano-nee memilih bunuh diri?

Apa ada sesuatu? Entah kenapa hal ini membuatku penasaran. Dan setiap aku penasaran aku pasti menyeringai sendiri.

Ada apa sih?

Kulihat sosok Seto di depan, yang sedang menggendong Mary. Hm, aku sudah menemukan mereka. Aku pun berlari menuju mereka yang kelihatannya sedang mengobrol.

"Minna!" Mereka melirik kearahku.

"Sora!" Seru Mary dan Seto, aku pun berdiri di samping Seto.

"Mana Kido dan orang yang dipanggil Kano itu?" Tanya Shintaro padaku.

"Ah, mereka sedang menuju kesini kok!" Jawabku. Tiba-tiba Momo menunjuk sesuatu di depan.

"Bukankah itu taman bermainnya?" Kami ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Momo. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Uwa… Keren!~" Ucapku kegirangan.

"Oh iya, lihat Mary, kita sudah sampai!" Seru Seto pada Mary yang terpana melihat taman bermain itu.

"Benarkah?! Keren, keren!" Mary sama girangnya denganku. Kelihatannya ia juga belum pernah ke taman bermain. Momo dan Shintaro seperti mengobrol sesuatu, tapi aku tak mendengarkan mereka. Aku terlalu senang melihat ini.

"Ah! Apakah itu Danchou? Ya, itu dia!" Aku terlonjak kaget. Lalu melihat Kido dan Kano yang keluar dari sebuah bus.

"Uwaah, terlalu banyak orang…. A-Aku akan meneleponnya!" Momo segera menelepon Kido. Aku kembali menatap taman bermain.

Hm, Enak juga ya.. Kalau aku pergi kesini bersama dia..

Dulu, dia pernah bilang akan mengajakku kesini.. Tapi, hehe.. Hari itu kan..

Tak pernah datang.

Andai saja.. Aku tak lemah seperti dulu. Pasti tak akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Oi, Sora!" Aku terlonjak kaget. Tersadar. Melihat Kido dan yang lain menatapku bingung.

"Eh, a-apa?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Kido menghela nafas.

"Ayo, kita akan menaiki roller coaster!" Ajak Mary dan Momo sambil menarik tanganku.

"Eh? Rasanya seperti apa?" Tanyaku. Haha, aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Mereka semua menatapku lagi. Setengah prihatin, setengah kaget.

"Seru lho!" Jawab Momo dengan semangat. Aku pun tersenyun kembali.

"Yosh! Ayo!" Aku berjalan menuju taman bermain itu.

Sesampainya di sana, kami langsung duduk di kereta yang kata Momo akan melaju dengan cepat melewati jalan yang dibuat berliku-liku. Bahkan ada yang berputar. Jadi.. Ini yang namanya Roller Coaster ya..

"Sora-san! Kau taka pa-apa sendirian di situ?" Tanya Momo dari belakangku. Aku duduk di baris kedua, sendiri. Mary dan Seto duduk di depan, Momo dan Shintaro duduk di baris ketiga dan Kido dan Kano di baris terakhir.

"Tak apa!" Jawabku dengan senang. Kutatap Shintaro yang pucat pasi.

Tiba-tiba keretanya berjalan pelan.

"Hm, ada apa Shintaro?" Tanyaku saat melihat Shintaro yang terlonjak kaget saat kereta ini sudah berjalan. Momo hanya mengatakan bahwa kakaknya tak apa-apa. Kulirik ke paling belakang, muka Kido juga pucat pasi.

Kenapa ya?

Kulihat kereta ini sudah mencapai puncak dari jalan yang menanjak tadi. Eh? Jangan-jangan kereta ini akan…

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Tepat saat Shintaro berteriak kencang. Kereta ini melaju kebawah dengan sangat cepat. Badanku gemetaran seketika. Tapi aku tak bisa berteriak.

Kulihat Mary dan Seto mengangkat tangannya dengan senang. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat kebelakang. Melihat mereka yang senang begitu, aku jadi merasa ini tak ada apa-apanya.

Malah aku merasa bosan.

Sampai kapan ya.. Kereta ini melaju?

Kudengar Shintaro berteriak "SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!"

Haha, dasar penakut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta ini akhirnya berhenti. Kami pun beranjak pergi dari temoat duduk di kereta itu.

"Ah… Bosan sekali" Bisikku pelan sambil merentangkan tanganku keatas.

"Onii-chan?" Aku mendengar Momo memanggil Shintaro dengan heran. Aku pun berbalik dan menatap Shintaro yang memegang mulutnya.

"Apakah dia… Gampang mabuk saat berkendaraan?" Tepat saat Seto bertanya itu..

"BLEGHH.."

"ONII-CHAN!?"

* * *

**Sora memang belum pernah menaiki Roller Coaster, makanya ia tak tahu~ ^^V**


	3. Promise

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

"Habis ini kita kemana?" Tanyaku pada Kido dan Momo dengan bersemangat.

"Hm, ayo kita ke Rumah Hantu!" Usul Momo. Kido langsung tercengang.

"Ti-Tidak! Nanti saja!" Sela Kido dengan ketakutan.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana kalau.. Ah! Permainan tembak Alien itu sepertinya rame!" Aku meoleh melihat tempat yang ditunjuk Momo.

"Yosh! Ayo kita kesana!" Dengan bersemangat aku menarik tangan Kido dan Momo.

"Sora!" Tiba-tiba Kido menarik tanganku untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Bukankah.. " Kido menatap wajahku dengan khawatir. Ada apa sih?

"Lu-Lupakan! Ayo kita kesana" Aku pun kembali berlari sambil menarik tangan mereka. Kenapa tadi?

Saat sampai disana, kami duduk di sebuah kereta yanag dimodifikasi menjadi sebuah pesawat luar angkasa. Lalu kami menembak para alien yang ada disana. Seru sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami pun keluar dari situ dengan wajah senang. Tapi muka Kido terlihat sedikit heran dan terus memandangku. Kami berjalan sambil terus mengobrol tentang apa yang akan kami naiki berikutnya. Kami nmelewati seorang anak kecil yang sedang memegang balon, dan tiba-tiba saja balon itu meletus.

DOR!

DEG!

Su-Suara ini… Suara ini..

Kepalaku terasa sakit. Tanganku terangkat dan memegang kepalaku.

"H-Hentikan.. TIDAK!" Teriakku dengan kencang. Sambil terus memegang kepalaku, aku terduduk di tempat. Kido dan Momo panik melihatku tiba-tiba berteriak.

Apa ini?! Kepalaku sakit sekali! Suara tadi… Mengingatkanku akan kejadian itu..

HENTIKAN!

"So-Sora, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Kido memegang kedua pundakku. Berusaha menenangkanku.

"D-Danchou, Ada apa ini?" Tanya Momo khawatir.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Sora.. Itu sudah berakhir.. Tak ada yang akan menembak kami!" Aku tertegun dengan perkatan Kido. Benar.. Itu sudah berakhir. Tak ada yang akan menyakiti mereka, tak akan ada.

"Me-Menembak?" Kudengar Momo terkejut mendengar kata 'menembak'. Oh iya, ia belum tahu. Lalu kami terdiam, sepertinya Kido memberi kode pada Momo untuk tak bertanya dulu.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Kido sambil tersenyum. Aku menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk kecil. Aku pun kembali berdiri, dengan satu tangan masih memegang kepala.

Kami pun berjalan lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihat Kano dan Seto yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Kano, Seto!" Seru Kido dengan lega. Ia pun mengantarku ke tempat mereka.

"Hm, ada apa Sora?~" Tanya Kano sambil mempersilahkanku duduk di tengah. Aku pun duduk.

"Mukamu pucat sekali" Ujar Seto yang sedang menunduk menatapku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa.." Jawabku sambil menaikkan kakiku keatas kursi dan memeluk kakiku sendiri. Membenamkan wajahku di lenganku.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya!" Seru Momo. Setelah aku mengangguk, mereka pun pergi ke wahana yang lain. Hening sejenak…

Kurasakan tangan seseorang menepuk kepala dan punggungku. Saat kulihat, Kano sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan Seto sedang mengusap punggungku. Mereka tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Seru Seto dengan tenang. Sepertinya tadi Kido memeberitahukan mereka diam-diam ya?

"Itu tak akan terulang lagi kok!~" Kano ikut menenangkanku. Tanpa sadar, kunaikkan sudut bibirku untuk membentuk senyuman.

"Arigatou nee Kano, Seto…"

Kido, Kano, Seto….

Aku berjanji pada kalian, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan senyuman menghilang dari wajah kalian.

Aku berjanji.

* * *

**Hahahaha.. Maafkan Akai jika kalian tak begitu mengerti dengan cerita ini. Nanti, akan Akai jelaskan kenapa Sora trauma mendengar suara keras!~**


	4. Black and Red

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

"Aku.. Sangat capek…" Ucap Shintaro dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aku tak akan pernah ke taman bermain lagi…"

"Kenapa? Asyik tahu!~" Seruku dengan senang.

"Tapi Shintaro, bukankah ini bagus? Kau mungkin tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menggendong seorang perempuan, kau tahu?~"

"Maaf soal itu. Aku tak terpikir bahwa ia akan pingsan setelah bersenang-senang. Oi Mary, Shintaro sudah capek, bisakah kau jalan sendiri?"

"Um… Aku mengantuk.. Sebentar lagi.. Seto~"

"Mary, ayo kesini!" Seto mengangkat Mary tinggi-tinggi dengan sangat mudah. Dia kuat sekali ya..

"Lihat! Tinggi kan?~"

"Yay!~"

"Dia baik-baik saja kok!" Protes Shintaro. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Masih pusing dengan kejadian tadi.

Kami sedang menuju markas sekarang. Hah.. Aku juga sangat capek.. Shintaro, Ene, Kano dan Momo sedang berbincang seru. Aku hanya berjalan disamping Kido, terlalu capek untuk ikut menggoda Shintaro.

"Huh? Orang itu.. Kenapa melihat kesini?" Aku tercengang dan menatap Momo yang melihat ke pinggir jalan. Aku pun ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Momo, seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kelihatannya benar-benar melihat kami.

"Eh?"

"Bagaiman jika.. Ia bisa melihat kita?" Momo mulai panik.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau kan sudah kusembunyikan dengan kekuatan mataku" Jelas Kido dengan tenang.

"Bukankah kau hanya berimajinasi?" Ucap Shintaro sambil terus berjalan.

"Haha.. Aku kira juga.." Ucap Momo sambil berusaha tenang.

Aku masih memandang orang itu dengan curiga. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai kepada kita.

"Ki-Kido..!" Seruku dengan kaget.

"Danchou.. Dia berjalan kesini!" Momo ikut ketakutan.

"Apa..?!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Shintaro menatap orang itu dengan tak percaya. Langkah kami terhenti.

"Ada apa Ma—" Kudengar suara Ene terputus saat melihat orang itu. Apa ia kenal orang itu?

"Kono… Ha…?"

Eh? Konoha? Siapa itu?

"Apakah itu Konoha…? Tapi.. Bagaimana…." Kutatap Ene dengan heran. Siapa Konoha?!

"Apa…" Kido masih tak percaya. Apalagi saat orang itu berdiri di depan kami.

"Ah, Hai!" Tiba-tiba Kano berseru dengan tenang.

"Ahahah, maafkan kami jika menghalangi jalanmu. Kami akan segera menyingkir kok!" Jelas Kano dengan tersenyum. Yah.. Aku serahkan saja urusan ini padanya.

"Ah" Ucap orang itu.

"Kau 'penipu' waktu itu, ya kan?" Kulihat mata Kano langsung membelalak. Penipu? Aku tahu ia sering berbohong, tapi kenapa orang ini tahu?!

"Kau menjadi lumayan bagus menggunakan 'itu', ya kan?" Menggunakan apa sih? Kulihat Kano makin bingung dengan apa yang orang itu katakan. Mukanya sedikit pucat.

Lalu orang itu tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum biasa, senyum menakutkan. Badanku meinding sesaat, gemetaran. Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal seperti ini.

Dan dalam 1 detik, tiba-tiba saja orang itu berada di belakang Kano.

Menodongnya dengan _pistol._

DEG!

Ada apa ini?! Badanku tak bisa bergerak!

"Luka-luka mu yang kau benci itu akan bertambah lagi" Muka Kano makin pucat. Orang itu akan menarik pelatuknya. Oh tidak..

DUK!

Orang itu tercengang saat melihatku mendorong Kano dan mengambil pistolnya dengan kasar.

Kutodong dia denga pistol yang kuambil, Kano yang berada di belakangku masih tercengang.

"Ja-JANGAN BERGERAK!" Teriakku. Orang itu terdiam sesaat, lalu ia menyeringai kembali.

"So.. Sora…" Kano memanggilku denga terbata-bata.

"Diam dulu" Bisikku. Badanku makin gemetaran. Baru kali ini aku memegang benda yang sangat kubenci, benda yang merengut orang yang kusayangi.

"Ah… Kau ya…" Aku terlonjak kaget. Dia kenal aku?! Tiba-tiba ia membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku… Tapi, kau harus segera bangun.. Hime-sama" Aku tercengang. Apa sih yang ia katakan?!

DEG!

Pe-Perasaan apa ini?! Ukh.. Sial…

Pandanganku perlahan-lahan menghitam…

* * *

D-Di mana ini?! DIMANA AKU?!

_Huh, Sepertinya kau baru kesini ya…_

Aku membalikkan badanku. Melihat seseorang di kegelapan.

S-Siapa kau?!

_Wah.. Kau tak tahu ya?_

Kutanya, siapa kau?!

Ia berjalan mendekatiku sampai aku bisa melihat wajahnya. I-Itu kan…

_Aku adalah Kamu…._

DEG!

A-Apa…? Aku tak mengenalmu!

_Huh, sudahlah.. Aku tak punya waaktu bicara denganmu. Aku punya urusan._

Tunggu dulu!

Tiba-tiba kulihat ia menyeringai seram dan kurasakan sebuah benda yang dingin menusuk jantungku

UKH!

_Sudah kubilang, aku tak punya waktu…_

Da-Darah?

Kulihat banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Sakit…

Kenapa….?

H-Hei.. Tunggu..

_Aku ada urusan dengan Kuroha_

Ku-Kuroha..? Siapa?

_Huh, kau tak perlu tahu. Duduk saja disini selagi aku membunuh mereka!_

A-Apa…?

_Duduk disini dan saksikan teman-temanmu mati!_

TIDAK! TU-TUNGGU!

_Sudah terlambat_

SIAPA KAU?! AKU TAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU!

_Sudah kubilang, AKU ADALAH KAMU_

AKU SUDAH BERJANJI TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA TERLUKA! KUMOHON!

_Aku tak peduli dengan janjimu_

TIDAK! KUMOHON! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! AMBIL APA SAJA ASAL JANGAN MEREKA!

_Dah…_

TUNGGU! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! KUMOHON! JANGAN AMBIL KEBAHAGIAANKU LAGI!

* * *

Normal POV's

"So…Sora?" Tanya Kano hati-hati pada Sora yang terdiam. Pemuda berambut hitam didepannya menyeringai lebih lebar lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sora menodong Kano dengan pistol yang dipegangnya. Dengan seringai terukir di wajahnya. Saat Kano ingin bertanya..

DOR!

Itu semua sudah terlambat…

Darah. Darah dimana-mana. Darah KANO.

Para anggota Mekakushi Dan shock sampai tak bergerak..

Beberapa saat kemudian Kido berlari menuju Kano dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"KANO!" Kido memegang Kano yang sudah dingin. Menaruh kepala Kano di pangkuannya.

"KANO! BANGUN IDIOT!" Tangisan Kido makin keras. Seto menurunkan Mary, menyerahkannya pada Momo dan berlari dengan marah menuju Sora. Setelah ada di depannya, ia memegang kerah jaket Sora.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNY—"

DOR!

Ucapan Seto terputus karena Sora menembak perutnya.

"Apa… Yang kau…" Seto terduduk dengan kaget, memegang perutnya yang berdarah-darah. Mulutnya pun mengeluarkan darah.

Kuroha mendekati Seto yang gemetaran sambil membawa pistol yang ternyata masih ada di sakunya. Ia mengambil rambut Seto dan menaikkannya agar menatap Kuroha. Kuroha menodong pistolnya ke mulut Seto dan..

DOR!

Seto tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah. Setelah itu, Sora mendekati Kido yang masih menangis sambil memeluk Kano. Melihat Sora mendekat, ia memegang jaket Sora.

"Sora..! Kumohon.. Jangan lakukan ini! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! So—"

Sora menyeringai.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tubuh Kido terjatuh tepat di sebelah Kano. Darah mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Mary-chan! Kumohon! Jangan melihat ini! JANGAN LIHAT!" Teriak Momo yang memeluk Mary. Tangisannya keras sekali. Mary hanya bisa melihat dengan air mata mengalir sangat deras.

Kuroha melangkah mendekati Momo dan menodongnya, tapi..

Shintaro menghalangi Momo dengan badan gemetar. Kuroha tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba HP Shintaro bergetar. Kuroha dengan kasar mengambil HP Shintaro dan memperlihatkan Shintaro layar HPnya.

"HARUKA! JANGAN! KUMOHON!" Ene sedang berteriak sambil menangis. Shintaro terperangah mendengar Ene meneriakkan kata "Haruka".

"MASTER! TOLONG! HENTIKAN INI! HARUKA! JANGAN! KUMOHON!" Teriak Ene.

"MASTER! HENTIKAN I—"

DRAK!

Ucapan Ene terputus karena Kuroha menghancurkan HP Shintaro dengan tangannya sendiri.

Shintaro tercengang melihat HPnya dengan gampang Kuroha hancurkan. Badannya gemetar hebat. Kuroha menodongnya dengan pistolnya. Shintaro tampak berpikir keras. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

DOR!

Peluru itu mengenai kepala Shintaro dan seketika tubuh Shintaro sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"ONII-CHAN! OH TIDAK! KUMOHON! JANGAN!" Momo berteriak histeris melihat kakaknya terbunuh. Sora berjalan mendekati Momo.

"SORA! TOLONG! HENTIKAN INI! KUMOHON! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! TOL—"

DOR!

Tubuh Momo terjatuh ke tanah dengan berlumuran darah. Kuroha mendekati Sora yang berlumuran darah dan menepuk kepalanya. Seringai masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Kerja bagus, Hime-sama"

* * *

A…Apa… Apa yang telah aku.. Lakukan?

Dengan gemetar kupandangi kedua tanganku, tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi

Kenapa….? KENAPA?!

KAMISAMA, NANDE?!

KENAPA AKU MEMBUNUH MEREKA?! KENAPA?!

KENAPA?! Kenapa bisa….?!

KENAPA AKU TAK BISA MENGKONTROL TUBUHKU SENDIRI?!

KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL KEBAHAGIAANKU LAGI?!

KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU MENGAMBIL KEBAHAGIAANKU SENDIRI?!

SIAL, SIAL!

Terakhir, kulihat Mary tiba-tiba marah dan seperti mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. Rambutnya menjadi pendek dan di pipinya terdapat.. Sisik?

Hitam. Hitam semua. Hanya ada satu warna yang menemani hitam di situ.

Warna DARAH.

* * *

**Uwaa... Panjang banget ya? Hehe, buat yang gak ngerti kenapa Sora membunuh Mekakushi Dan, tunggu penjelasannya!~**


	5. It's Really Hurt

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

Ini.. Dimana?

Ukh… Kok sakit ya?

Oh ya! A-Aku.. Tadi kan.. Membunuh..

Badanku masih gemetaran. Tapi, ini dimana ya?

Kupandangi sekeliling. Kamar anak perempaun biasa. Tunggu, rasanya.. Aku pernah melihat kamar ini… Ini kan..

"Kamarmu, Akai"

DEG!

Kubalikkan badanku dan kulihat seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata biru jernih. I-Itu bukannya—

"Kau sudah lupa denganku, Akai?"

DEG!

Suara itu.. Suara itu…

O-Onii-san… Kenapa….?

"Kau tak suka melihatku?"

Bu-Bukan itu maksudku.. Tapi.. K-Kenapa?

"Kenapa aku masih hidup maksudmu? Karena aku ingin melihat adikku"

Tapi… K-Kau harusnya kan…

"Harusnya sudah mati ya kan, Akai?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Onii-chan berlumuran darah. Sama seperti… Saat ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Ja-Jangan! Kumohon JANGAN!

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa aku harusnya sudah mati?"

JANGAN TAMPILKAN WAJAH ITU! KUMOHON!

"Apa kau.. Sudah tak sayang lagi padaku, Akai?"

TI-TIDAK! Bu-Bukan itu maksudku.. Kumohon…

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berjalan ke tempat kami berada.

Orang itu adalah…

K-KAU…..

_Hai, Akai… _

Kenapa kau ada disini?!

_Aku hanya ingin menyapa kembaranku, itu saja.._

Aku bukan KEMBARANMU! AKU BUKAN KAU!

_Ah.. Jahat sekali.. Bahkan pada Onii-san pun kau jahat…_

Jangan.. Memanggilnya ONII-SAN!

_Kenapa? Ia juga kakakku! Dan kau bahkan tak mau melihat wajah Onii-san!_

Bukan itu maksudku!

_Ah! Atau kau mau melihat wajah ini…?_

Seketika, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh ingatan-ingatan saat 'aku' membunuh Mekakushi Dan. _Membunuh.._

Ti-Tidak… Tolong.. Hentikan..

_Khu khu khu… Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang melihatmu menderita!_

Kumohon.. HENTIKAN!

_Ini takdirmu sendiri, bukankah begitu.. AKAI?_

Aku sudah tak tahan dengan ini! TOLONG HENTIKAN!

"Kau.. Juga gagal menyelamatkanku.. Akai"

DEG!

_Bahkan Onii-san pun mengakui.. Khu khu khu.._

Tidak… Tidak… Tidak…

Tolong.. Siapapun..

Hentikan ini.. Hentikan..

HENTIKAN!

* * *

**Oke, ini pendek sekali~ Hm, Akai baru terpikir sesuatu... Setelah melihat ke FF Senpai-senpai di sini, ternyata banyak yang pake "disclaimer" ya~ Hehehe.. Ya susah, Akai juga mau nulis ah! #DasarPlagiator**

**Oke, Akai Sora.. Kali ini disclaimer kuserahkan padamu!**

Baiklah!~

Minna-san! KagePro milik Jin-san (Shizen no Teki P), bukan milik 13! 13 hanya memiliki ending cerita dan OC!~ (Dalam satu tarikan nafas)

**Uwaa.. Sora hebat! Dalam satu tarikan nafas lagi!~**

Hehehe.. Sesama Akai Sora tak usah memuji!

**Yosh, Minna-san! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~**


	6. What's going on?

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

**Nyahaha~ Akai tahu judulnya diganti terus.. Abis… Kesannya belum menarik aja, jadi Akai ganti terus deh! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Aroma… Aroma apa ini?

Telur, dan… Roti?

Ini juga apa ya.. Selimut?

Lho, kok kayak bantal ya..?

Kubuka mataku. Sesaat kukira kulihat darah, tapi ternyata itu hanya langit-langit kamarku yang kucat merah. Kamar? Tunggu…..

"KOK GINI?!" Teriakku kaget sambil terduduk. Kudengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju kamarku.

BRAK!

"Ada apa?!" Aku tercengang menatap sosok gadis bersurai hijau yang masuk ke kamarku. Kaget.

"Ki..Do..?" Bisikku parau. Tak percaya apa yang kulihat sekarang.

"Y-Ya? Kenapa?" Kido terlihat heran melihatku menatapnya kaget. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku loncat dari kasur dan memeluknya.

"Hei! Ada apa sih?!" Kido berusaha melepaskan rangkulanku darinya. Bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"…Men…" Bisikku di antara isakkan. Kido terdiam.

"Eh?"

"G-Gomen! Gomen! A-Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi! Sungguh!" Tangisanku yang makin keras makin membuat Kido bingung.

"A-Apa ya..?"

"Ta-Tapi, aku bersyukur kau masih hidup.. Aku sungguh meminta maaf Kido!" Air mata dengan deras mengalir di pipiku. Akhirnya Kido bisa melepaskan rangkulanku dan menatapku heran.

"Ada apa? Kau mimpi ya?" Tanyanya khawatir. Lho? Dia tak ingat?.

"Bu-Bukan! Kau tak ingat.. Kido?" Air mataku berhenti mengalir, digantikan oleh ekspresi aneh.

"Ingat apa sih? Kau pasti mimpi!" Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba kudengar bebrapa langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju kamarku.

"Ada apa?!" Teriak Seto yang baru masuk ke kamarku. Kano dan Mary menyusul di belakangnya.

"Se…Seto…? Kano…?" Bisikku dengan kaget. Seto dan Kano dengan bingung memandangku.

"Sora? kenapa? Kau habis nangis ya?" Tanya Seto bertubi-tubi. Aku tak bisa menjawab, saking herannya.

"Saat aku datang, Sora tiba-tiba memelukku sambil menangis" Ujar Kido dengan tampang masih heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mary sambil menguap. Kelihatannya aku membangunkan dia ya.

"Entah. Lalu dia meminta maaf dan berkata '_Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup!'_. Kurasa, ia bermimpi" Jelas Kido lagi. Kulihat muka Kano kelihatan memucat.

"Oh.. Kau pasti bermimpi, Sora" Ucap Seto sambil tersenyum. Mary mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mereka semua masih memakai piama, aku benar-benar menyesal telah membangunkan mereka.

Aku tertegun sesaat. Berpikir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Eh, i-iya.. Mungkin aku hanya bermimpi!" Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku sambil nyengir. Seto dan Kido kelihatan lebih tenang. Kano masih terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku mau masak sarapan dulu" Ucap Kido sambil beranjak pergi. Seto dan Mary pun melangkah pergi.

"Mary, kau masih mengantuk ya?"

"Iya.. Huah…"

Hanya tersisa aku dan Kano di kamarku. Saat aku memutuskan untuk mandi, ia tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Itu bukan mimpi"

"Eh?" Aku memberhentikan langkahku ke kamar mandi. Menatap Kano dengan kaget.

"Yang tadi kau alami bukan mimpi. Itu kenyataan" Jelas Kano. Mata kucingnya menatap tajam mata merahku. Aku terperangah.

"Ta-Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?" Nafasku tercekat. Berarti benar, mereka semua sudah terbunuh.

"Kurasa, waktu diulang" Lagi-lagi aku tercengang. Kugenggam piamaku dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku… Telah membunuh..Kalian?" Bisikku parau. Mata Kano membelalak.

"Kau.. Tahu?!" Tanyanya penuh selidik. Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Ya.. Aku melihatnya dan aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri…" Kutatap lantai di bawah kakiku. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba Kano menepuk pundakku.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu, tenang saja. Semua orang tak ingat. Hanya kau dan aku" Senyuman terukir di wajah Kano.

"Bagaimana dengan Shintaro, Ene dan Momo?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi kurasa sekarang adalah hari dimana Kido akan membawa Kisaragi-chan ke markas. Jadi siap-siap saja, mungkin kita akan melakukan hal yang sama" Aku ber'oh' setelah mendengar penjelasan Kano. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku.

"Kenapa ya.. Aku bisa membunuh kalian?" Sepertinya Kano menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyesali perbuatan'ku' karena ia kali ini menepuk kepalaku.

"Sudah kubilng tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu. Nanti kita cari tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang membunuh kami!" Senyuman masih terukir di wajah Kano.

"Sarapan sudah siap!" Teriak Kido dari dapur. Kami terlonjak kaget.

"Hai'!" Teriak kami bersamaan. Kano memberi isyarat agar aku tersenyum. Dia sih gampang, karena kekuatan matanya itu. Tapi aku?

Yah.. Walaupun pahit, kupaksakan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau tahu waktu diulang?" Tanyaku lagi. Kano menatapku sebentar. Tiba-tiba seringai terukir di wajahnya dan jari telunjuknya ia taruh di depan bibirnya.

"Suatu saat nanti... Akan kuberitahu. Itu rahasia~"

* * *

**Time for disclaimer!**

**Akai : Oke, Sekarang kuserahkan disclaimer padamu, KIBA!**

**Kiba : LHO?! KOK AKU DI SINI SIH?!**

**Akamaru : Woof!~**

**Akai : Hahaha.. Abis, Para anggota Mekakushi Dan sedang sibuk sih!~**

**Kiba : Aku kan harusnya di Naruto...**

**Akai : Ah cerewet! Ayo cepat!~**

**Kiba : Ya sudah, Ekhem...**

**Yosh Minna! Kagerou Project milik... Tunggu, siapa nama pencipta KagePro? ._.**

**Akai : DASAR! :P JIN-SAN WOI! SHIZEN NO TEKI P! #PakeToa**

**Kiba : Iya iya... Kagak usah teriak-teriak pake Toa!**

**Akamaru : Woof! Woof!**

**Kiba : Minna, Kagerou Project milik Jin-san atau Shizen no Teki P! Akai Sora yang cerewet ini (Akai : HOI!) hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita!**

**Akai : Hm ya sudah.. Sampai jumpa di chapter 7 ya!~**

**Akamaru : Woof!~**


	7. Finally I Found You

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

Ah… Bosan… Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?

Kutatap ruang tamu markas Mekakushi Dan. Kano sedang tertidur di sofa, sedang Kido keluar untuk membawa Momo ke sini. Seto dan Mary? Seto bekerja, Mary kelihatannya ada di kamarnya.

Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju balkon dan loncat keatas (maksudnya ke atap). Sesampainya di atap, aku tiduran sambil mengeluarkan HPku. Mau apa? Cek FB atau Twitter~ (Chara KagePro punya FB/Twitter?! #abaikan).

Kubuka akun twitterku. Iseng melihat-lihat twitter Kido, Kano dan Seto. Diantara mereka yang paling banyak nge-tweet dan nge-upload foto itu Kano. Mau tahu foto apa saja yang di upload oleh Kano? Foto Kido. XD

Lalu aku teringat bahwa hari ini Momo akan datang, dengan iseng kubuka twitternya. Followers nya banyak sekali. Wajar saja, dia kan seorang artis. Kulihat ada nama Kisaragi_Shintaro di situ. Karena sedang iseng-iseng, kubuka twitter Shintaro. Tweetnya tentang anime semua. Aku sampai ingin ketawa melihat comment nya untuk sebuah anime yang baru rilis. Ia mengatakan "Suara seiyuu nya tidak pas", "Gambarnya kurang menarik" dan lain sebagainya. Dan ada beberapa Tweet atau foto yang kurang senonoh. Kurasa, Ene yang meng-upload itu. ^^"

Hm, hampir semua orang di dunia ini punya twitter kan? Kalau begitu..

Kemungkinan dia ada.

Aduh, aku ini mikir apa sih. Mungkin saja dia sudah lupa padaku. Tapi, apa dia masih hidup?

*Bakai! Tentu saja dia masih hidup! Kenapa aku mikir dia sudah mati ya?

Karena penasaran, kuketik namanya di kolom search.

Ameni Takashi.

DEG!

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Kutatap beberapa nama di kolom hasil pencarian. Setelah berpikir, akhirnya aku membuka salah satu twitter bernama Takashi_Ameni.

Kutatap dengan tajam foto profilnya. Foto seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar bagiku.

Rambut acak-acakan berwarna cokelat muda, mata sayu berwarna hijau. Senyuman yang selalu menghangatkan. Tak salah lagi,

Dia Ameni. Ameni Takashi yang kukenal.

Dengan cepat ku-copy alamat emailnya dan segera membuka emailku sendiri. Lalu ku-paste alamat emailnya ke kolom orang yang dituju. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menekan keypad dengan pelan.

To : Ameni Takashi

From : Akai Sora

Ameni kan? Aku Sora, Akai Sora. Apa kau masih ingat?

Kutekan tombol "send" dengan cemas. Takut ia sudah lupa. Sambil menunggu, aku mengingat-ngingat dia. Mengingat masa laluku.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Akai?" Aku menoleh. Melihat Onii-san sedang berdiri di pintu. Di belakangnya ada seorang anak lelaki yang keliahtan lebih tua dariku. Kututup buku yang sedang kubaca._

"_Ya?" Jawabku dengan heran. Onii-san tersenyum dan menyuruh anak lelaki itu maju kedepan. Anak lelaki itu maju dengan ragu. Rambut acak-acakan berwarna cokelat muda dengan mata sayu berwarna hijau. Kesan pertamaku, ia anak yang *ekhem* ganteng *ekehm*._

"_Ini Ameni. Mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi pelayanmu" Jelas Onii-san. Aku menatap anak bernama Ameni itu._

"_Dia mirip sama Taiyou-nee…" Ucapku pelan._

"_Ameni ini keponakannya Taiyou. Sejak tadi pagi ia tinggal disini" Onii-san tersenyum lebih lebar. Aku terdiam, menunggu Ameni mengucapkan sesuatu._

"_Ehm.. E-Etto… Ha-Hajimeashite, Saya Ameni. Mohon bantuannya, Akai-sama!" Ia membungkuk padaku. Aku tercengang. Walau aku dari keluarga yang terhormat, jarang ada yang membungkuk seperti itu._

"_Umurmu berapa?" Tanyaku sok dewasa. Padahal aku masih 4 tahun._

"_Eh? Mm.. 7 tahun, Akai-sama" 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Lalu aku menyeringai._

"_Hei, kau kan 3 tahun lebih tua dariku! Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Akai-sama'?!" Seruku padanya. Ia tersentak kaget. _

"_Ka-Karena.. Akai-sama adalah masterku" Jawabnya dengan pelan. _

"_Panggil saja Akai!" Seruku dengan senyum lebar._

"_Eh?"_

"_Panggil saja aku Akai! Jangan 'Akai-sama'!" Ameni kelihatan ragu. Onii-san menatapku geli. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang berada di belakang Ameni itu berusaha menahan tawa._

"_A-Akai-sam—"_

"_Akai!"_

"_A.. Etto.. Sora-sama"_

"_Akai kubilang!"_

"_A-Aka…Akai-san…" Aku terdiam._

"_Baiklah, panggil saja aku 'Akai-san' jika kau tak bisa memanggilku Akai" Ucapku dengan muka kecewa. Ameni kelihatan ketakutan._

"_Tapi kau harus memanggilku Akai begitu kita sudaha dewasa!" Seruanku membuat Ameni tersentak kaget untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_Sudah, sudah… Jangan membuatnya takut, Akai.." Ucap Onii-sana sambil tertawa._

"_Huh!" _

"_Nah, kutinggal dulu ya!~" Onii-san melangkah pergi. Ameni kelihatan canggung hanya berdua denganku. Kutatap dia lagi. Mata merah bertemu dengan mata hijau._

"_Sini!" Suruhku. Ameni dengan ragu melangkah mendekat. Kusodorkan buku yang tadi kupegang._

"_Eh?'_

"_Bacakan cerita disitu! Aku kan masih 4 tahun, belum lancar membaca!" Suruhku lagi. _

"_Ba-Baiklah…" Ameni mengambil buku cerita itu. _

"_Duduk saja di pinggir kasur" Ucapku saat melihat ia masih berdiri._

"_Eh… Tapi.."_

"_Duduk saja!" Akhirnya Ameni duduk di pinggir kasurku dengan ketakutan. Kurasa.. Aku terlalu keras ya?_

"_Nee, Ameni…"_

"_A-Ada apa, Akai-san?"_

"_Kau mau kan menjadi temanku?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Bukan sebagai pelayan, tapi sebagai teman!" Seruku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat Ameni terperangah melihat senyumku._

"_Baiklah.. Akai-san…"_

FLASHBACK END

* * *

DRRRTT!

Aku tersentak kaget. HPku bergetar. Dengan takut-takut, kutatap HP-ku dan melihat ada 1 email masuk.

Dari Ameni.

Dengan cepat kubuka email itu.

To : Akai Sora

From : Ameni Takashi

A-Akai-san? Kau… Sekarang dimana? K-Kukira kau sudah… Ah lupakan. Tentu saja aku masih ingat Akai-san! Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa. Nah, sekarang kau dimana?

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Sudah lama.. Sudah lama aku ingin berbicara dengannya lagi. Dengan pelan, kutekan keypad dan mengetik balasannya.

To : Ameni Takashi

From : Akai Sora

Ameni! Aku kangen sekali denganmu! Aku sekarang tinggal di kota XXX bersama teman-temanku! Kalau kau dimana?

Kupencet tombol "send" dengan hati senang. Akhirnya, aku bisa menemuinya lagi!

KREK!

Aku tersentak kaget untuk kesekian kalinya. Pintu markas terbuka.

"Uh..Um.. Tempat ini apa?" Kudengar suara Momo. Mereka sudah datang toh…

Aku pun loncat kebawah. Kulihat Momo tercengang saat melihatku yang tiba-tiba turun. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang!~"

* * *

*Bakai : Plesetan dari Baka dan Akai. Sama seperti BaKano.

**Time for discalimer!~**

**Akai : Kali ini kuserahkan pada... A-ya dari Project tetangga KagePro!~**

**A-ya : Project tetangga?**

**Akai : Iya, Shuuen no Shiori Project kan? ^_^**

**A-ya : Iya..**

**Akai : Ya sudah, ayo mulai!**

**A-ya : Kagerou Project milik Jin atau Shizen no Teki P. Akai Sora hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita..**

**Akai : Wah.. Lancar ya.. Tak seperti Kiba.. (Kiba : HOI!)**

**A-ya : ...**

**Akai : Ada apa A-ya?**

**A-ya : Aku berpikir...**

**Akai : Hm..?**

**A-ya : .. Rumor apa yang bisa aku sebarkan tentang Akai Sora...**

**DUAK!**

**Akai : N-Nah.. Jaa Minna-san! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~ ^^" \/**

**A-ya : I-Ittai...! DX**


	8. -Extra- I Want to Be Normal

**~Extra Chapter (Dikarenakan Akai yang sedang malas menulis lanjutannya #Plakkk.)**

**-I want to be normal-**

* * *

"Akai-san, kau harus istirahat"

"Tidak! Aku sudah sehat kok!"

"Ta-Tapi… Nanti kambuh lagi.."

"Sudahlah Ameni, aku kuat!"

"Akai-san…"

Aku memegang pinggiran kasur dengan erat. Berusaha berdiri. Ameni melihatku dengan khawatir. Tangannya setengah terjulur kedepan seolah bersiap-siap menangkapku jika aku jatuh. Dengan pelan, kakiku mulai menahan beban tubuhku. Lumayan susah juga, aku jarang berdiri sih.

"Akai-san—"

"Ameni! Sudah kubilang, jangan khawatir!" Bentakku dengan kesal. Aku paling gak suka orang mengkhawatirkanku. Dengan pelan kulangkahkan kakiku.

TAP..

Satu langkah berhasil. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Mulai senang walau aku masih berpegangan pada meja disebelah kasurku. Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku.

TAP…

Aku sudah girang. Tuh kan, kalau dicoba aku juga bisa berjalan!.

"Tolong jangan memaksakan diri, Akai-san.."

"Sudah Ameni! Aku kan sudah 6 tahun, kalau aku belum bisa berjalan, kan memalukan!" Dengan semangat kulangkahkan kakiku lagi. Tapi kali ini… Aku kurang beruntung.

"Eh…" Aku mulai pusing. Akh… Padahal sedikit lagi, aku bisa. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Akai-san!" Ameni menangkapku, tepat sebelum aku jatuh ke lantai. Ia menatapku khawatir.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan diri!" Ucap Ameni dengan setengah berteriak. Aku agak tercengang, baru kali ini dia hampir berteriak padaku. Aku terdiam.

"Nah, kembali ke kasur ya?" Ameni tersenyum lembut. Aku meremas bajunya dengan kuat.

"Tak mau"

"Kau harus istirahat.."

"Tak mau"

Ameni menghela nafas. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak mau menatap wajah khawatir itu.

"Kalau kau sakit lagi, nanti Onii-sama menyalahkanku lho.."

"Onii-san tak akan pernah menyalahkanmu, Ameni"

Kurasa Ameni sudah kehilangan alasan lagi karena ia terdiam, pasrah dengan apa yang kumau.

"Jadi.. Akai-san mau apa?" Tanyanya pelan. Mataku mulai buram karena air mata. Aku tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaanya. Aku tahu.. Aku pasti sangat egois di mata Ameni.

"Akai-san?" Ameni menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahku. Ia agak kaget melihatku yang menangis. Setelah menghela nafas, dengan ragu ia mendekapku.

"…mal…" Bisikku dengan sagat pelan. Ameni bingung.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa.. Ameni.. Kenapa aku gak bisa normal?! Kenapa aku gak kayak anak kecil lainnya?! Kenapa…?" Ucapku lirih. Ameni mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Aku.. Ingin bermain layaknya anak kecil. Aku ingin hidup biasa. Aku ingin berjalan, berlari… Aku ingin sekolah…. Aku ingin mempunyai banyak teman.. Aku ingin keluar dari rumah…." Lanjutku. Baju Ameni basah karena air mataku. Kami terdiam.

"Sudah… Kalau Akai-san terus memikirkan itu.. Nanti penyakitnya kambuh lho.." Bisik Ameni. Aku masih menangis. Kami terdiam lagi, Ameni membiarkanku menangis lebih lama.

"Jadi, Akai-san mau main diluar?" Aku agak kaget mendengarnya bertanya seperti ini.

"Lho, katanya mau main diluar. Gak jadi?" Ameni tersenyum padaku. Aku masih terheran-heran. Ameni mengusap air mata di pipiku.

"Mau tidak?" Akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan. Ameni, dengan senyum masih terukir di wajahnya, mempererat pelukannya. Aku makin heran.

"Hup!" Ameni dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh kecilku ini. Aku makin heran.

"Ameni mau ngapain?" Tanyaku. Ameni masih tersenyum.

"Katanya Akai-san mau main keluar rumah, makanya kugendong keluar. Daripada nanti kau jatuh!" Jawab Ameni.

"Ng-Nggak berat?" Ameni tertawa.

"Akai-san ringan kok!"

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, tak apakan kalau kita hanya bermain di halaman? Taiyou-nee pasti tak akan memperbolehkan aku membawamu keluar lingkungan rumah" Aku mengangguk.

"Tak apa! Asalkan aku bisa keluar!"

"Oh iya, pakai jaketmu ya…" Ameni berjalan ke lemari pakaianku, lalu aku mengambil sebuah jaket.

"Kan panas…" Ucapku sambil cemberut.

"Daripada nanti kau sakit lagi" Ameni membiarkan aku memakai jaket di kasur, lalu menggendongku lagi.

Ameni berjalan keluar kamarku. Taiyou-nee melihat kami heran.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Taiyou-nee. Aku lupa, kami kan belum izin.

"Main di luar" Jawab Ameni dengan tenang. Taiyou-nee menatap kami tajam. Aku pun memasang muka memelas dengan 'kitty eyes' agar diizinkan. Akhirnya, setelah menghela nafas Taiyou-nee tersenyum.

"Silahkan.. Jaga Akai ya, Ameni" Ia tertawa tertahan karena tak tega melihat muka memelasku.

"Baik!" Ameni pun berjalan keluar rumah.

KREK…

Saat pintu dibuka, aku terpana sendiri. Aku memang sering lihat dari jendela sih.. Tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar keluar tanpa harus memakai kursi roda atau apapun. Ameni berjalan pelan kearah taman yang sering kulihat lewat jendela kamar. Ia akhirnya mendudukkanku di bawah sebuah pohon, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

Aku memegang rumput dengan senang. Setelah itu, aku menyentuh batang pohon, lalu daun yang berguguran. Semuanya terasa baru bagiku! Ameni hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Rambutmu.. Panjang sekali ya?" Ameni menunjuk rambutku yang menyentuh tanah. Aku menatap rambutku juga.

"Iya.." Kulihat Ameni merogoh sesuatu di sakunya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah ikat rambut.

"Ini sebenarnya punya Taiyou-nee, tertinggal di sakuku. Kau pakai dulu ya? Nanti kotor lho kena tanah" Aku mengangguk kecil. Ameni pun mendekat dan mengikat rambutku dengan pelan-pelan.

"Nah, sudah.." Aku memperhatikan rambutku yang diikat satu, lalu tersenyum malu.

"Ehehehe…"

"Akai-san, ini.." Ameni menyodorkan sebuah bunga berwarna ungu. Aku dengan girang mengambil bunga itu.

"Bunga apa ini?!" Aku memperhatikan bunga itu lamat-lamat.

"Anggrek.."

"Anggrek ya.. Cantik…" Ucapku pelan. Ameni mengambil Bunga Anggrek lainnya, lalu menaruhnya di rambutku.

"Iya… Seperti senyum Akai-san.." Ameni tersenyum lebih lembut. Aku merasakan mukaku memanas.

"Akai-san, aku berjanji... Suatu saat nanti, walau nanti kita mungkin berpisah.. Aku akan mengajakmu ke luar! Aku akan mengajakmu ke banyak tempat! Walau tubuhmu masih lemah, aku akan melindungimu.. Aku janji itu!" Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ameni. Lalu aku tertawa kecil dan mendekat ke Ameni.

"Arigatou, Ameni.." Ucapku sambil mengecup pelan pipi Ameni. Kulihat seketika wajah Ameni semerah tomat. Aku tertawa melihat ia memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi kukecup. Ia akhirnya ikut tersenyum, walau mukanya masih merah.

"Jika Akai-san senang, aku juga senang!"

* * *

Air mataku masih mengalir. Dasar cengeng, bukannya aku sudah berniat untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi?. Kuusap air mata yang ada di pipiku. Lalu kugenggam erat bandul kalungku ini.

Bandul Bunga Anggrek.

Lalu tanganku bergerak menyusuri rambutku. Hm, sekarang jadi pendek deh. Padahal dulu panjang sekali. Kangen juga sih.

"Sora, sedang apa kau?" Aku terlonjak kaget lalu menoleh. Seto dan Mary sedang menatapku heran. Aku tersenyum.

"Ah, tak apa!"

"Yang lain sudah menunggumu tuh, makan malam sudah siap!" Ucap Seto dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Yosh! Aku akan segera kesana!"

"Sip!" Seto dan Mary pun pergi keluar kamarku. Aku menatap Seto lamat-lamat.

Inilah sebabnya, kenapa aku paling dekat dengan Seto. Kenapa aku senang berada di dekatnya. (Aku tahu, ia sudah memiliki Mary~). Dialah yang paling mirip orang itu, kau tahu? Mulai dari sikapnya yang seperti seorang kakak, senyumnya, tingginya bahkan wajahnya pun hampir mirip!. Tapi tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, cepat atau lambat. Jangan lupa dengan janjimu juga! Tunggu saja ya…

Ameni…

* * *

**Huwa... Gomenasai Minna-san! Akai sedang malas menulis lanjutannya, ya sudah.. extra chapter dulu ya! Hehehe^ Kali ini kuserahkan disclaimer pada... Ameni!~**

**Ameni : Ehm.. Minna-san, Kagerou Project milik Shizen no Teki P-san, Akai Sora hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita...**

**Akai : Heheheh...~**

**Ameni : K-Kenapa?**

**Akai : Ah enggak~ Moga-moga hubunganmu dengan Akai yang satu lagi lancar ya~**

**Ameni : E..Eh?!**

**Akai : Jaa nee, minna-san!~ Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~**


	9. Eh? It's Not Same At All !

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

Kami bercanda sambil tetap berjalan di bawah sinar matahari yang terik ini. Hah… Capeknya. Aku ingin segera pulang.

Momo, Shintaro dan Ene? Oh mereka sudah masuk. Kami sudah bertemu dengan mereka kemarin, saat insiden teroris itu. Tak banyak yang berubah setelah waktu diulang. Kami melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelum waktu diulang. Kami juga ke taman bermain. Perbedaannya adalah… Sampai saat ini,

Kuroha belum muncul.

Haha, tentu saja aku tak menunggunya untuk datang. Hanya saja, aku akan lebih waspada saat ia datang. Dan aku akan mnyelamatkan mereka, aku janji. Tapi, kami sudah melewati sebuah taman yang_ seharusnya_, di situlah tempat Kuroha muncul. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Sampai sebuah Mobil Ambulans lewat. Awalnya aku hanya memandang mobil itu dengan tenang, tapi saat aku menyadari siapa yang ada didalamnya, mataku membelalak. Kuroha, ada di dalam situ, walau rambutnya sekarang berwarna putih dan sebagian bajunya berwarna putih. Ia sedang menatap seorang bocah lelaki yang terbaring di dalam Ambulans.

"Kano..!" Bisikku dengan takut pada Kano, yang sama-sama memperhatikan Ambulans itu berlalu.

"Ya, aku tahu" Balas Kano dengan pelan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Shintaro berlari mengejar Ambulans itu.

"O-Oi, Shintaro!" Teriak Kido kaget. Shintaro berbalik kepada kami sambil terus berlari.

"Ma-Maaf! Aku harus segera kesana, darurat! Urusan Ene! Kalian ke markas saja dulu!" Teriak Shintaro yang makin lama makin jauh.

"Hah.. Onii-chan kenapa sih?!" Ucap Momo sambil menghela nafas. Aku hanya bengong, tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Apa… Menurutmu Shintaro juga mengetahuinya?" Bisikku lagi pada Kano. Kano terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Aneh…"

"Kalian berdua membicarakan apa sih?" Aku terlonjak kaget dan langsung menatap sang sumber suara. Seto menatap kami heran. Kano langsung memakai topengnya dan tersenyum.

"Ah tidak~ Hanya membicarakan anime yang baru keluar kemarin itu lho~"

"Eh? Memangnya ada?" Tanya Seto lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kencang.

"Itu tuh.. Na-Namanya itu.. Hm.. Oh iya! Mekakucity Actors!" Teriakku dengan panik, aku gak terlalu bisa berbohong. Seto terdiam.

"Bukannya itu—" Ucapan Momo dipotong olehku. Aku tahu dia akan bilang bahwa itu tuh sebenarnya album lagu. ^^"

"Itu tuh, Anime yang menceritakan seorang NEET yang keluar dari rumahnya pertama kali dalam dua tahun!" Jelasku. Haha, aku tahu ini sangat bodoh.

"Lalu NEET itu bertemu dengan sebuah grup yang keren~" Lanjut Kano.

"Rasanya… Seperti cerita Shintaro ya?" Tanya Kido dengan datar. Momo mengangguk.

"Iya"

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan sanagt pelan, karena kurasa Seto masih memperhatikanku dan Kano dengan curiga. Terkadang, dia memang tak gampang dibohongi. Kami pun terus berjalan sampai melewati sebuah Rumah Sakit. Tiba-tiba HP Momo berdering. Kami berhenti sejenak.

"Ah~ Heii, Onii-chan? Apa Onii-chan sudah selesai dengan urusan Ene-chan?" Momo mengangkat teleponnya yang ternyata dari Shintaro.\

"Eh? Uhm… Sebentar, dimana kita sekarang Danchou-san? " Tanya Momo pada Kido.

"Di depan Rumah Sakit" Jawab Kido dengan cepat.

"Ah, terima kasih. Ah, Onii-chan? Kami ada di depan Rumah Sakit. Di bawah pohon di samping—"

Aku memperhatikan Rumah Sakit itu. Terheran-heran melihat seorang bocah lelaki yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Lho? Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah lihat dia. Dia kan—

"—Areee? Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Larinya cepet banget" Sebelum aku selesai berpikir, Momo sudah menunjuk-nunjuk bocah lelaki yang tadi.

" EHHH? KENAPA?!" Aku terlonjak kaget karena Momo tiba-tiba berteriak.

"PENTING?! Uhm~.. OKE! Aku mengerti, akan kucoba!" Momo menutup teleponnya lalu bergegas ke halaman Rumah Sakit. Aku dan Kido mengikutinya. Kido menyuruh Kano, Seto dan Mary untuk pulang duluan.

Kami berlari sampai ke depan gerbang Rumah Sakit. Bocah lelaki itu menabrak Momo dan terpental (Yah, Momo badannya lumayan berat sih ^^"). Bocah lelaki itu berusaha menerobos Momo, tapi Momo langsung menangkap badannya yang kecil itu dan menahannya untuk kabur.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Shintaro keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Disusul oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan baju— Tunggu, Itu kan…

KUROHA?!

Ke-Kenapa dia disini?! Lalu, kenapa ia bersama Shintaro?!

"Ah, Onii-chan! Apa sih yang terjadi? ITTAI! Kau jangan bergerak dulu!" Momo berseru marah pada bocah lelaki yang sedang meronta-ronta dalam pelukan maut Momo, kelihatannya ia mulai kehabisan nafas. ^^"

"Maaf, Momo. Hei, kau yang disitu! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi bisakah kau tenang dulu? Kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari Rumah Sakit akan membuat semua orang khawatir tahu!" Seru Shintaro pada bocah lelaki itu. Aku bingung, lupa kalau masih ada Kuroha berambut putih di sini. Pasien toh?

"Eeeehhhh?! Anak ini pasien?!"

Karena kaget, kurasa Momo sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada bocah tadi. Wajahnya merah sekali. Ia menarik nafas panajng, lalu menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan matanya yang memelototi Momo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Aun Oba-san*! Jangan tiba-tiba loncat dari suatu tempat dan menghalangiku!" Seru bocah itu dengan pedas. Momo terdiam sebentar.

"H-HUHHHH?! A-AUN OBA-SAN?! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG TADI?!"

"Yang kubilang itu kau, Aun Oba-san yang sangat gendut! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" Bocah itu berlari, tapi dengan gampangnya, Momo menangkap tudung rompinya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Hei, hei.. Kamu.. Kamu itu pasien kan?! Tentu saja kabur bukanlah hal yang benar! Dan.. Apa-apaan.. Dengan Aun Oba-san tadi!" Seru Momo dengan marah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah.

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan hentikan aku! Aku bukan pasien di sini! Aku tak punya masalah apa-apa! Tapi untukmu Oba-san, kurasa kau harus mengecek badanmu yang seperti sapi itu ke dokter! Itu pasti penyakit!" Teriak bocah itu sambil melepaskan tangan Momo dari tudungnya. Ia menunjuk dada Momo. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa karena ini.

"Seseorang sedang mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi kamu! KAMU!" Aku menatap Momo yang sepertinya mau menangis gara-gara ejekan bocah itu. Tiba-tiba Kido menarik tudung Momo yang mau menyerang bocah itu.

"le, Lepaskan aku Danchou-san! ANAK INI MUSUH KITA! YA, MUSUH KITA! PANGGILAN DARURAT UNTUK MEKAKUSHII DAN! Le. Pas. Kan. A. Ku. ARRGHHHHH!" Momo mengamuk seperti sapi gila ^^".

"Ba-Bantu aku, Sora" Bisik Kido dengan susah payah. Aku langsung menahan kedua lengan Momo dari belakang.

"Momo.. Te-Tenanglah!" Aku berusaha menahan Momo yang meronta-ronta. Shintaro tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, Momo mengalihkan pelototannya dari bocah itu ke Shintaro.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, BAKA ONII-CHAN?! Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba dikatai seperti tadi?!"

"Ah~ Aku tahu, aku tahu. Maaf " Shintaro berhenti tertawa lalu berdehem.

"Oke, tenanglah dulu. Hei, namamu Hibiya kan? Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa? Bisakah kau pergi nanti?" Tanya Shintaro pada bocah itu. Oh, jadi namanya… Hibiya? Aneh juga ^^". Hibiya men'death-glare' Shintaro.

".. Ada perempuan yang sangat penting bagiku. Mungkin dia sudah mati. Hanya aku saja yang selamat. Jadi aku harus menyelamatkan dia juga" Jawabnya sinis. Kami terdiam. Momo pun langsung terdiam kaget.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Mati katamu? Kalian terlibat dalam suatu insiden? Bukankah lebih baik kita menyerahkan ini pada polisi atau dokter?" Tanya Shintaro lagi, dengan shock.

"Biarpun aku mengatakannya, tak akan ada yang percaya. Tanya saja pada orang itu! Dia hanya berdiri dan melihat" Aku memperhatikan si 'putih' Kuroha lagi. Bingung. Karena wajah Kuroha ini kelihatan sangat polos. Apa kembarannya?

Bahkan ia terlihat gelisah dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Aneh kan?

"Hei, kau selalu melihatnya bukan? Kalau kau tak melakukan apa-apa, paling tidak jelaskan pada mereka!" Teriak Hibiya dengan kesal.

"Eh.. Tidak.. itu tidak.. Benar..Aku ingin menyelamatkannya.. Tapi.. Tapi… Aku tidak.. Bisa!" Suaranya sih sama. Tapi intonasinya sangat lambat. Ah, mungkin kembaran Kuroha. Hibiya menghela nafas kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, akan kulakukan sendiri!" Ia berjalan kelaur gerbang. Tapi tiba-tiba badannya terhuyung-huyung. Ia pun jatuh dengan lemas.

"Oi!" Shintaro berseru kaget. Kido tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di samping Hibiya, memegang badan kecilnya.

"Shintaro, anak ini.. Lebih baik dibawa ke markas!" Ucap Kido sambil memperhatikan wajah Hibiya lamat-lamat.

"Tangkapan yang bagus.. Tapi bukankah lebih baik menyerahkannya ke dokter? Kondisinya lemah begitu" Ucap Shintaro. Aku melepaskan lengan Momo dan menghampiri Kido. Ikut melihat wajah Hibiya.

Saat melihat matanya, aku kaget sendiri.

"Sepertinya.. Kita memang tak bisa menyerahkannya pada _manusia biasa_" Ucapku sambil menunjuk mata Hibiya yang sedikit terbuka. Shintaro dan Momo ikut tercengang. Kido hanay bisa menatap Hibiya dengan perasaan pahit.

Mata Hibiya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah, warna merah itu bercampur dengan warna asli matanya.

"Oi.. I-Ini…"

Aku tak mendengar percakapan Shintaro dan Kido. Sibuk melihat Hibiya. Kalau ia mendapat mata yang s

ama seperti kami, berarti ia sudah….

"Sora, ayo pulang" Ajak Kido sambil menggendong Hibiya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kido, kalau kau capek gentian saja denganku!" Seruku sambil menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Hibiya.

"Oh ya? Tak apa? Makasih" Kido tersenyum dan menaruh Hibiya di punggungku. Aku pun menggendongnya di belakang. Aku sangat tertarik dengan anak ini.

"Kisaragi-chan, beritahu Kano untuk mengosongkan ranjangnya. Ah, dan beritahu Mary untuk tinggal di dalam kamarnya bersama Seto. Repot kalau dia ketakutan melihat orang baru" Perintah Kido pada Momo.

"Oke, siap!" Momo mengambil HPnya dan menelepon markas Mekakushi Dan. Kido lalu menatap si'putih' Kuroha. Aku ikut menatapnya.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

Si 'putih' Kuroha terlonjak kaget. Lalu menatap datar kami berdua.

"A-Aku?... Konoha…. Namaku… Kurasa…" Jadi, namanya Konoha huh? Mirip dengan Kuroha. Aku tersenyum. Ah, lupakan. Dia tak mungkin Kuroha bukan?

"Ya sudah…Ayo, Konoha!"

"….Iya…."

* * *

**Huff... Akhirnya selesai ^_^. Buat yang gak ngerti jalan ceritanya, bagian ini Akai sesuaikan dengan novel! Jadi kalian yang tak mengerti berarti belum membaca novel, BWUAHAHAHAH!~ #AbaikanBagianIni.**

**Ekhem, Oke time for disclaimer!~ Kuserahkan pada...KURAPIKA~~~**

**Kurapika : Lho? Kok aku disini?**

**Akai : Lagi-lagi Mekakushi Dan lagi sibuk syuting anime! Jadi kuserahkan padamu ya!**

**Kurapika: Aku banyak pekerjaan tahu!**

**Akai : Ayo~ Nanti aku kasih mata Klan Kurta deh~~**

**Kurapika : K-Kau PUNYA?!**

**Akai : Of course~ Bukan Akai namanya kalau gak punya barang gituan~**

**Kurapika : Ya sudah deh... Hem**

**Minna-san! Kagerou Project milik Jin atau Shizen no Teki P-san. Akai -Yang entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan mata klanku- ini hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita**

**Akai : Bagian '__****-Yang entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan mata klanku-'**** kayaknya gau sah deh!**

******Kurapika : Terserah aku dong..**

******Akai : ya sudah.. Jaa nee, Minna-san! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**

******Kurapika : ...**

******Akai : Ada apa? ^^**

******Kurapika : Jangan-jangan...**

******Akai : hm?**

******Kurapika :... KAU ANGGOTA RYODAN YA?!**

******Akai : Uwaaa! Ku-Kurapika! Aku hanya bercanda kok! Jangan buat matamu jadi merah!**

******Kurapika : AYO JUJUR!**

******Akai : Aku BERCANDA KOK BENER! HUWEEE! KAU MENAKUTKAN!**


	10. You

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

_Benarkah? Kau masih tinggal di Kota XXX? Aku juga masih tinggal di Kota XXX. Sekarang aku sudah kuliah. Bagaimana denganmu, Akai-san?_

Mataku berbinar-binar membaca balasannya yang baru sampai tadi malam. Aku baru saja bangun tidur, langsung buka HP. Mana kasurku masih berantakan. Kido pasti marah.

Tok! Tok!

"Sora, bangun! Cepat sarapan!" Kudengar suara Kido dari luar kamar.

"Hai'!" Teriakku balik dengan cuek. Aku terlalu serius membalas emailnya Ameni. Lupa kalau Kido pasti marah kalau tahu aku belum mandi.

_Uwa.. Aku tak pernah menyangka kita masih di kota yang sama! Hehehe, selamat ya kau sudah kuliah! Aku? Ahaha banyak yang terjadi, tak bisa kuceritakan disini~_

Aku menunggu lagi. Tak peduli apa-apa. Tak peduli waktu yang terus berlalu.

DRRRT!

Dengan semangat kubuka email balasannya.

_Terima Kasih. Banyak yang terjadi ya? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan saja? AKu ingin melihatmu yang sekarang._

Aku berpikir sebentar. Lalu aku langsung mengetik di keypad.

_Boleh! Kalau begitu datang ke Alamat ini ya : XXXX XXXX XXXX. Kutunggu kau di depan taman yang ada di sebelah Apartemen tempatku tinggal sekarang!~_

Beberapa menit kemudian….

DRRRTTT!

_Oh, kau tinggal di Apartemen sekarang? Baiklah, sekitar jam 9 nanti, aku akan kesana! Kau bilang kau tinggal sama temanmu kan? Kenapa?_

Dengan semangat aku pun membalasnya. Kali ini aku tak sadar, bahwa yang aku tulis akan menyebabkan Kido marah besar dan akulah yang akan mati.

_Yup! Kami membentuk sebuah grup bernama Mekakushi Dan! Sebenarnya, sejak insiden itu, aku mempunyai kekuatan mata! Aku bisa mengendalikan orang! Kido, Kano, Seto, Ketiga saudara tiriku juga mempunyai kekuatan sepertiku! Berbeda sih… Sekarang kami mempunyai 3 member baru… Yang keempat itu Mary!~_

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Benar-benar tak sadar.

DRRTT!

_Aku tak terlalu mengeti jika kau menjelaskannya lewat email. Nanti saja ya! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Akai-san.._

Kali ini aku tak bisa menahan rasa senangku lagi. Aku pun langsung keluar dari kamar.

BRAKK!

"ITTAI!"

"KIDO! AKU PUNYA BERITA BAGUS!" Teriakku yang tak sadar bahwa Shintaro sedang meringis kesakitan di sebelahku. Aku langsung menoleh menatap Shintaro.

"Oru? Shintaro? Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku heran. Aku juga tak sadar bahwa rambutku masih berantakan dan aku hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek untuk tidur.

"K-Kau… Membuka pintu tiba-tiba… Jadi, aku bertabrakkan dengan pintu…" Jawab Shintaro sambil memegang hidungnya yang merah.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Aku tertawa kecil.

"Sora!" Panggil Momo dengan gemetar.

"Kau juga kenapa, Momo? Kalian ini memang benar-benar adik kakak ya …" Tanyaku heran menatap Momo yang menunjuk belakangku. Aku pun menengok ke belakang.

DUAKK!

"ITTAI!"

"KENAPA KAU BELUM MANDI?!" Teriak Kido dengan marah. Rambutnya yang diikat satu bergoyang-goyang. Aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalaku.

"G-Gomenasai… Tapi aku punya berita bagus!~" Aku langsung membuka HPku. Lalu memperlihatkan obrolanku dan Ameni pada Kido.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kido. Kano, Momo, Seto dan Mary yang penasaran ikut mendekat.

"Itu lho, Ameni yang dulu pelayanku!~" Jawabku dengan riang. Momo dan Shintaro tercengang.

"Pelayan?! Memangnya kau seorang putri?!" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Ehehehe…" Aku hanya menjawab dengan tawa. Lalu ikut melihat kembali obrolanku.

Hening sejenak…

"S-Sora…"

"Hm? Ada apa Seto?"

"K-Kurasa… Kau ada dalam bahaya sekarang"

"Hm?"

"Mary-chan, ayo pergi dari sini…Seto-san juga" (Momo)

"I-iya…." (Mary)

"Ah…. Sokka…." (Shintaro)

"Pfffftttt~~~" (Kano)

"Sora…." Aku menoleh untuk menatap Kido yang memanggilku.

"Ada apa?" Haha, aku tak sadar bahwa beberapa saat lagi aku akan MATI.

DUAKK! DUKK! BLETAK! PRANGG! (?)

"ITTAI ITTAI ITTAI ITTAI ITTAI! GOMENASAI KIDOOOO!" Aku sudah tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Sekarang aku sedang 'mencium' lantai untuk mendapat belas kasihan dari Kido. Sambil meringis kesakitan tentunya.

"Beruntunglah kau tak kukeluarkan dari jendela seperti yang pernah terjadi pada Kano! Ini sebagai keringanan agar kau masih bisa bertemu dengan orang itu!" Jelas Kido sambil men-'death-glare' aku.

"Hai'…." Jawabku dengan tak semangat. Kembali berdiri. Saat kulihat di meja makan…

"Lho? Siapa kalian?"

"BAKAI! Bukankah kau kemarin bertemu dengan mereka?!"

"Habis.. Kido memukul kepalaku berulang kali sih. Pantas saja aku amnesia~"

"Tenang Sora, setiap saat aku selalu begitu~ Pfftt…"

DUAKK! DUAKK!

"ITTAI!"

"Aku… Tak sanggup… Hidup lagi…" Ucapku dengan lemas sambil tiduran di lantai. Kano meringis kesakitan di sebelahku.

"Sora!" Kano menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang dibuat-buat.

"Kano… T-Tolong.. Ini keinginanku yang terakhir… " Aku membuat nadaku menjadi dramatis. Kano memandangku seperti orang yang melihat seseorang yang ia sayangi sekarat.

"Ya! Akan kulakukan apa saja demi Sora! Ayo katakan!"

"Tolong… Bilang pada Ameni.. Bahwa.. Uhuk!.. Bahwa… "

"KALIAN! HENTIKAN PERMAINAN DRAMATIS INI ATAU KALIAN AKAN BENAR-BENAR KUBUNUH!" Teriak Kido marah melihat acting kami yang sangat OOC.

"Hai'!~" Ucap kami bersamaan. Aku langsung bangun dari tiduran di lantai.

"Hahaha! Aku tahu kalian kok! Hibiya dan Konoha kan?" Bocah lelaki itu mengalihkan mukanya dariku, sedangkan sang Kuroha albino mengangguk kecil sambil tetap memakan sarapannya. Dasar anak sombong.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya Kido!" Kido dengan muka menakutkan dengan cepat membanting pintu kamarku dan mendorongku masuk.

"Hahhhh….." Aku menghela nafas. Baiklah, sekarang masih jam setengah 8. Masih ada banyak waktu.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan senang.

* * *

"Lho? Mana bocah lelaki yang sombong itu?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ruang tamu.

"Pergi bersama Kisaragi-chan" Jawab Kido.

"Mereka langsung akrab ya.." Aku pun menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa.

"Jadi…. Temanmu yang bernama Ameni itu benar-benar akan datang?" Tanya Kido lagi.

"Iya!~" Jawabku dengan riang. Kulihat Kido membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman juga. Lalu ia menepuk kepalaku.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Dengan begini, kau sudah bahagia kan?"

"Are? Kenapa sih kalian selalu memperhatikanku? Aku kan sudah dewasa~"

"Tapi sifatmu itu belum. Aku ikut senang jika kau senang"

"Arigatou. Tsu-chan!~"

"A-Ada apa dengan panggilan itu?!"

"Ahaha… Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong… Seto, Kano, Mary, Shintaro dan Konoha mana ya? Hari ini Seto kan libur.."

"Seto dan Mary sedang keluar sebentar, Kano ada di kamarnya sedangkan Shintaro dan Konoha ada di dapur"

"Oh…"

Kulirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 9!

"Ah! Jam 9! Kido, nanti aku akan pulang kok! Kupastikan sebelum jam 6 sore! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Aku dengan tegang berlari ke pintu keluar.

"Sora!"

"Hm?" Aku berbalik menatap Kido yang tersenyum.'

"Bawa saja dia kesini!"

"Hai'!~~" Dengan riang aku menuju keluar. Aku pun berlari ke taman di sebelah.

Sesampainya di sana, aku terus mencari Ameni. Aku ingat betul cirinya. Karena panas, kupakai hoodku. Aku melamun. Bingung mau manyapa dia bagimana saat kami bertemu. Maklum, sudah beberapa tahun gak ketemu, pasti canggung.

DUAKK!

"Ittai…!" Entah kenapa hari ini aku banyak merasakan sakit di kepala. Tadi kan sudah dipukul Kido, masa harus tabrakan dengan orang juga sih?!

"Ah! Gomenasai! Kau tak apa-apa?" Orang yang menabrakku mengulurkan tangannya.

"Arigatou.." Aku pun berdiri dengan bantuannya. Kutatap wajahnya, gak kelihatan. Abis, silau banget sih.

"Apa kau sakit? Mau kutemani duduk dulu?" Orang ini khawatiran banget sih! Tapi gak enak kalau aku menolakknya.

"Baiklah…" Aku pun berjalan bersama dia ke sebuah kursi dibawah pohon, lalu kami duduk. Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku pun menghela nafas.

"Dimana ya dia…?" Ucapku dengan pelan sambil membuka hoodku. Orang itu menoleh.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Ah, heheh… Tidak~" Saat ku menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya, aku terlonjak kaget. Ini kan…

"AMENI?!" Teriakku kaget. Pemuda itu ikut terlonjak kaget.

"I-Iya, saya Ameni Takashi… Kenapa?" Ia bertanya. Heran.

"Ini aku!" Aku menunjuk –nunjuk diriku sendiri. Ia dengan bigung menatapku dari bawah sampai atas. Saat melihat mataku, ia tercengang. Memang jarang orang mempunyai warna merah sebagai warna matanya.

"A-Akai-san…?"

"YUP! Yokatta nee!" Aku meloncat memeluk Ameni dengan riang. Banyak orang memperhatikan kami, tapi tak kuhiraukan.

"H-Hei, jangan tiba-tiba dong!"

"Kan kita sering kayak gini!~"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi sekarang kau ini sudah seorang gadis.."

"Tapi aku kangen Ameni!" Ameni terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia menepuk kepalaku.

"Aku juga kangen sama Akai-san.." Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau tak pernah berubah ya!" Aku nyengir lebar.

"Kau juga… Hanya saja, aku kurang mengenalimu karena gaya pakaianmu sekarang. Dan terutama rambutmu yang jadi pendek itu" Ameni menunjuk rambut pendekku.

"Oh.. Hehe, tak apa! Penampilanku memang banyak berubah!~"

"Jadi.. Akai-san, kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Ameni. Aku mulai semangat.

"Di Apartemen itu no.107! Ayo kesana!" Aku menarik tangan Ameni.

"Tu-Tunggu! Apa kau sudah izin dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tenang saja! Mereka mengizinkan kok!" Ameni pun berlari dengan cepat karena aku menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Larimu… Cepat sekali ya?" Ameni sedang mengatur nafasnya saat kami sampai di depan markas.

"Hehehe… Nah Ameni.." Aku memegang kenop pintu. Bersiap-siap membukanya. Ameni tersenyum gugup. Dasar, ia memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu gugup bertemu orang baru.

"Selamat datang di markas Mekakushi Dan!~"

KREK….

* * *

**Huff... Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter.. Oh ya Akai mau berterima kasih sama yang sudah meng-review FF ini!~**

**Time for Disclaimer!~  
Kali ini kuserahkan pada... AYATO NAOI DARI ANGEL BEATS!~**

**Naoi : Lho?**

**Akai : Halo Naoi-kun!~**

**Naoi : Aku diminta discalimer nih?**

**Akai : Yup!**

**Naoi : Oke! Minna, Kagerou Project milik Jin atau Shizen no Teki P, Akai Sora hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita!**

**Akai : Lancar amat...**

**Naoi : Ohoho~ Iya dong.. Aku kan Tuhan!**

**Akai : Dasar gak pernah berubah.. Jaa nee, minna-san!~**


	11. Member 11

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

"Nama saya Ameni Takashi. Hajimemashita!" Ameni membungkuk pada para anggota Mekakushi Dan dengan gugup.

"Ah, Ameni-kun.. Yoroshiku!~" Kano menyeringai senang.

"Yoroshiku nee, Ameni-kun" Momo juga tersenyum. Mary bersembunyi di belakang Seto dengan takut.

"Yoroshiku" Ucap Kido pendek. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat Ameni yang sangat gugup.

"Ehm… Arigatou gozaimasu telah menjaga Akai-san!" Sekali lagi Ameni berseru dengan gugup.

"Akai-san ya…?" Goda Kano pada Ameni.

"Wah wah… Kau beruntung ya, Sora" Momo menutup satu matanya padaku. Pipi Ameni bersemu.

"Kalian ini… Sudahlah. Nah Takashi, kurasa kau belum mengenal kami ya?" Tanya Kido dengan senyuman.

"Eh, be-belum…" Jawab Ameni. Kido menyuruhnya duduk di sofa dulu. Aku mengikuti Ameni dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, kami adalah.."

"Ah aku aku! Biarkan aku yang memperkenalkan kita padanya, Kido!~" Seru Kano dengan semangat.

"Huh, baiklah.."

"Kami adalah Mekakushi Dan!~"

"Mekakushi Dan?" Tanya Ameni dengan bingung.

"Ya kami sebuah grup dengan member yang berbeda dari orang biasa. Untuk tugas kami tak ada yang resmi, tapi terkadang kami membantu polisi juga. Walaupun begitu, kami tak punya begitu banyak pekerjaan~" Jelas Kano. Ah, kau membuat kesalahan lagi Kano.

"Ka-Kano…" Ucap Momo dengan ketakutan.

"Hm? Ada apa Kisaragi-chan?"Tanya Kano. Saat menoleh, sebuah tinju sudah berada tepat di depannya.

DUAK!

"ITTAI!" Kulihat Ameni bengong sehabis melihat adegan tadi. Kido menghelas nafas, sedangkan Kano mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang merah.

"Maaf dengan adegan sadis tadi. Aku tahu Sora sudah terlanjur memberitahumu tentang kami, tapi gara-gara si idiot ini kau jadi tahu semuanya.." Jelas Kido dengan datar. Ameni hanya terdiam, bingung dengan penjelasan cepat dari Kano tadi.

"Jadi.. Kau tak bisa keluar lagi. Ameni Takashi, member 11 Mekakushi Dan.. Selamat bergabung!" Kata-kata Kido yang ini cukup membuat wajah Ameni kebingungan sesaat.

"E-Eh?! Kok..?" Ia sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku tertawa.

"Gomen, gomen! Karena kau sudah tahu tentang kami, kami tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja!~" Jelasku. Ameni ber'sweat drop' ria.

"Ta-Tapi.. Akai-san..?"

"Aku tahu kau masih bingung untuk sekarang, tapi kau pasti mulai terbiasa nanti!~" Ucapku lagi.

"Seperti Master!~"

"Ene!" Teriak Shintaro marah. Ameni bengong melihat Ene yang ada di dalam HP Shintaro.

"Nah, aku akan memperkenalkan kami!~" Seru Kano sambil menarik nafas.

"Orang dengan kekuatan super tadi adalah Danchou kita, Tsubomi Kido!~"

"A-Apa yang kau maksud dengan kekuatan super?!"

"Akai-san mu itu adalah member kedua kami, aku tahu kau pasti sudah mengetahui namanya!~"

"'Akai-san mu'?!"

"Orang yang seperti kodok raksasa itu member ke 4 kami, Kousuke Seto! Sedangkan gadis berambut putih lebat di belakangnya adalah member ke 5, Mary Kozakura!~"

"Lagi-lagi aku di panggil kodok, hehe…"

"S-s-s-s-s-SALAM KENAL…. "

"O-oi Mary, kau tak usah gugup begitu!"

"Se-Seto.."

"Kulanjutkan ya, idol berambut oranye itu adalah member ke 6 kami, Momo Kisaragi!"

"Ahahaha…. Jangan katakan padanya kalau aku ini idol dong!"

"Gadis cyber itu adalah member 7, Ene-chan! Dan pria yang memakai jersey merah itu member ke 8, Sang mantan NEET Shintaro Kisaragi!"

"Yoroshiku nee, Shitsuji-san!" *_shitsuji = pelayan/butler_

"Mantan NEET ya…"

"Bocah berambut cokelat itu adalah member baru kami yang ke 9, Hibiya Amamiya! Dan pemuda albino disebelahnya adalah member ke 10, Konoha!"

"Huh!"

"Yo…roshi..ku…"

"Dan aku, Shuuya Kano, member ke 3 dan orang yang memberikan nama Mekakushi Dan~" Jelas Kano dengan panjang.

"Ada pertanyaan?~"

Ameni terdiam. Mungkin ia masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Kano.

"Aku.. Adalah member ke 11?"

"Yup!~ Karena Kido sudah memasukkanmu, kau tak berhak keluar lagi!~"

"Ini kan gara-gara kamu, Bakano!"

"Hidoii Kido-chan…~~"

Ameni terdiam lagi.

"Hei, aku tahu kau bingung tapi tak usah diam begitu kan?" Aku menyenggol lengan Ameni. Kudengar ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalau memang begini jadinya. Mohon bantuannya!" Ameni membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Wah.. Ameni-san benar-benar sopan ya!" Seru Momo dengan senang.

"Ya.. Beda dengan Master!~"

"Apa maksudmu Ene?!"

"Terima Kasih karena telah menerima keputusan ini dengan baik" Ucap Kido sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Kano-san tadi bilang—"

"Kano saja~"

"Ba-Baiklah, Kano tadi bilang kalau kalian adalah orang-orang yang berbeda dari orang lain. Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Ameni. Kami terdiam.

"Kido-chan~ Berilah ia contoh!~" Suruh Kano dengan riang.

"Iya deh.." Kido akhirnya berdiri. Ameni menatapnya bingung.

"Perhatikan aku" Kido membuka pintu dapur dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hibiya juga sama-sama menatap pintu dapur dengan penasaran. Oh iya, dia kan belum kami beritahu. Kalau Konoha, ia dengan cuek memakan negima yang sepertinya ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Ah! Aku akan membuatkan teh!" Mary berlari kearah dapur. Ahaha…. Sama seperti waktu Momo masuk ya..

"Akai-san, ada apa i—"

"UWA! KENAPA DIA ADA DISITU?!" Ucapan Ameni terpotong oleh teriakkan Hibiya yang kaget melihat Kido sudah duduk di samping Kano.

"Diam kau bocah!" Teriak Momo pada Hibiya.

"Ada apa dengan kau, Aun Oba-san!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Hei hei, hentikan pertengkaran kalian!" Teriak Kido. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam.

"Nah Ameni apa kau menyadari kekuatan Kido?" Tanyaku. Ameni memasang muka heran.

"Kekuatan?" Tanya Ameni heran. Aku ikut heran.

"Tadi Kido tiba-tiba ada di sini lho! Ia tadi seperti menghilang!" Jelasku. Para anggota Mekakushi Dan ikut heran. Mary sudah kembali dari dapur, membawa teh

"Eh? Tadi kulihat Danchou-san keluar dari dapur begitu Kozakura-san masuk ke dapur" Penjelasan Ameni membuat kami makin heran dan penasaran.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Hei, kalian tak melihatku keluar dari dapur kan?" Tanya Kido. Kami menggeleng.

"Ah, menarik~" Kano tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Nah, Ameni-kun.. Sekarang apa yang sedang kulakukan?~" Tanya Kano sambil melepas hoodnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau sedang mengambil teh nya Kozakura-san sambil duduk kan?"

"EH?!"

"Ameni! Kano sedang membuka hoodnya tahu!" Teriakku dengan heran.

"Tapi.. Dia sedang mengambil teh kok.." Ameni melihat kami yang kaget dengan heran.

"Ka-Kano! Jangan-jangan kau—"

"Ya! Aku memakai kekuatan mataku tadi~" Ucapan Kido terpotong oleh Kano.

"Aneh.." Gumam Seto sambil berpikir. Kami terdiam.

"Seto! Pakai kekuatanmu pada Ameni!" Suruh Kido tiba-tiba. Seto terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? Ta-Tapi…"

"Sudah ayo lakukan!"

Akhirnya Seto menghela nafas. Ia pun menatap mata Ameni dengan matanya yang sudah berwarna merah. Tiba-tiba Seto tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa, Seto-san?!" Tanya Momo.

"Aku.. Aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya.."

"APA?!"

"Lho, pi-pikiran apa ya?" Tanya Ameni makin bingung.

"Mary, giliranmu!" Suruh Kido pada Mary. Mary dengan ketakutan menatap mata Ameni.

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Ameni lagi. Kami terdiam kaget. Harusnya kan… Dia jadi batu!.

"Sora! Coba pakai kekuatan matamu!" Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Eh?! Ki-Kido! Nanti Ameni bisa terluka!" Protesku dengan takut.

"Kalau ia tak bisa menjadi batu, kemungkinan besar kekuatanmu tak akan mempan padanya!"

"Eh.. Ta-Tapi.. Hah.. Ya sudahlah" Ameni menatapku bingung. Dengan takut, ku aktifkan kekuatan mataku dan menatap mata Ameni. Kami tediam beberapa saat. Tegang.

"Akai-san? Ada apa sih?"

"APA?!"

"A-Ameni! Kau tak merasakan sakit?! Apa kau merasa seperti dikendalikan orang lain?!" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Ameni masih bingung.

"Ti-Tidak.." Jawaban Ameni membuat kami terdiam lagi.

"Oi.. Ada apa ini..?" Tanya Shintaro sambil berpikir.

"Khu khu….. Kau sangat menarik, Ameni-kun~" Kano menyeringai lebar. Kami terheran-heran memandangnya.

"Apa kalian tak sadar? Setiap kita menggunakan kekuatan mata kita padanya, matanya berwarna merah sesaat" Jelas Kano. Kami tercengang.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Momo dengan penasaran.

"Ya, coba saja. Kido, pakai lagi kekuatanmu~" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kido menuruti Kano. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang. Kano memberi kode untuk melihat mata Ameni. Saat aku melihatnya, benar saja…

Merah. Matanya merah.

"Lho kok…?!"

* * *

**Fyuh... Chapter 11 selesai juga.. Oh ya Happy Birthday Kano!~ #TelatHoi #AbaikanBagianIni.**

**Time for disclaimer! Kali ini kuserahkan pada bocah berulang tahun, KANO!~**

**Kano : Yo, Minna-san!~ 3**

**Akai : Silahkan Kano!~**

**Kano : Kagerou Project adalah milik Jin atau Shizen no Teki P -_ya__ng telah membuatku terlahir sebagai makhluk jejadian kucing pembohong akut-_. Akai Sora -_yang merupakan fans beratku ini- _hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita!~~~ 3**

**Akai : Kayaknya bagian -****_ya__ng telah membuatku terlahir sebagai makhluk jejadian kucing pembohong akut- _sama ****-_yang merupakan fans beratku ini- _kagak usah deh... ^^"**

**********Kano : Khu khu khu...~~**

**********Akai : Jaa, minna-san! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~~**


	12. Protecting Eyes

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

Aku tak pernah menduga ini. Sama sekali tak menduga. Aku tak pernah berharap, bahkan aku sama sekali TAK MAU jadinya seperti ini.

Ameni punya kekuatan mata. Sama sepertiku, sama seperti Kido, Seto, Kano dan yang lain. Dan hal itu NYATA.

Kenapa aku tak mau? Jawabannya sederhana. Beda dengan dunia yang sangat rumit ini.

Ini berarti, ia sudah MATI. Ya, mati. Pemuda yang kusayangi ini sudah mati. Aku sudah, Onii-san sudah, Taiyou-nee juga.. Masa Ameni juga harus merasakan sakitnya kematian?!

"Akai-san?" Aku terbangun dari pemikiranku begitu mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Eh? A-Apa?" Tanyaku balik pada Ameni yang kebingungan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mataku?" Pertanyaannya membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata lagi.

"Kau punya kekuatan mata, Ameni-kun!~" Jawab Kano dengan seringainya.

"Kekuatan mata? Apa maksudmu?"

"Matamu berubah menjadi merah sesaat, saat kami mencoba kekuatan mata kami satu persatu~" Jelas Kano. Yang lain terdiam, menunggu reaksi Ameni.

"Be-Benarkah?!" Ameni berteriak kebingungan. Kano tersenyum. Kurasa.. Hal ini lebih baik diserahkan pada ahlinya.

"Yup!~ Dan kurasa kekuatan matamu lah yang membuat kami tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan mata kami padamu~"

"Maaf tapi, aku masih belum bisa percaya akan hal ini" Kano terlihat berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba Kido menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau butuh bukti, kami bisa berikan itu. Oi Mary!" Kido memanggil Mary agar mendekat kearahnya. Dengan gemetaran (karena ia melewati Ameni), ia berjalan mendekat ke Kido.

"Aku butuh kau untuk mengubah Kano menjadi batu"

"Ehh?~~ Kenapa aku? Sora kan bisa~" Rengek Kano dengan 'kitty eyes' nya. Aku menggeleng tegas.

"Sora tak pernah membuat Mary marah besar, hanya kau. Jangan protes!"

"Ah hidoii Kido-chan~ Baiklah, lagipula kurasa Ameni-kun tak akan tega jika 'Akai-san' nya menjadi korban~"

DUAK!

"ITTAI!"

"Terima kasih, Sora" Kido tersenyum kecil padaku, yang sedang mendengus kesal. Ameni masih diam.

"Nah Mary, lakukanlah"

"B-Baik!" Mary, dengan matanya sudah menjadi merah, menatap Kano yang sudah pasrah pada apa yang terjadi.

Hening sejenak.

"Er.. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ameni sambil menatap Kano yang diam tak bergerak. Sengiran masih terukir di wajahnya yang –ekhem-bodoh-ekhem- itu.

"Takashi, inilah yang disebut 'kekuatan mata' " Jawab Kido sambil mengetuk kepala Kano beberapa kali, untuk membuktikan bahwa dia beneran menjadi batu. Ameni terdiam sebentar.

"Eh? Di-Dia tak bisa bergerak?!" Seru Ameni sambil mendekati Kano.

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ia menjadi batu. Itulah kekuatan mata milik Mary. 'Contact Eyes'" Jelas Kido sambil mengangguk setelah melihat Ameni yang ragu-ragu menyentuh kepala Kano. Ameni pun menyentuhnya dan kaget sendiri. Lalu ia mengetuknya pelan.

ZZRRT

Badan Kano gemetar seketika. Ia kemudian menatap Ameni dengan seringainya.

"Nah, apa kau sudah percaya Ameni-kun?" Tanya Kano.

"K-Kau bisa kembali semula?!"

"Yup!~ Efek kekuatan mata Mary hanya beberapa menit kok~"

Ameni terdiam kembali. Aku menunggu-nunggu jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian" Ucap Ameni sambil tersenyum. Semua orang disitu tersenyum (minus Hibiya dan Konoha).

"Selamat datang di Mekameka Dan, Ameni-san!~~" Sambut Momo dengan senyum lebar.

"Mekakushi Dan, Momo" Ralat Shintaro. Momo mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Hati-hati pada Master ya, Shitsuji-san!~" Ene berseru dari dalam HP.

"HEI! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku senang! Grup ini makin banyak orang ya, Mary!" Seru Seto dengan bersemangat.

"Iya, Seto-kun!" Mary tersenyum lebar.

"Apa saja kekuatan yang kalian punya?" Tanya Ameni dengan penasaran.

"Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan ini!~" Seru Kano dengan super semangat.

"Kido mempunyai 'Concealing Eyes', itu berarti ia bisa menghilang!~"

"Makanya aku kaget saat kau melihatku, Takashi" Jelas Kido dengan senyum kecil.

"Akai-san'mu' mempunyai 'Controlling Eyes", itu berarti ia bisa mengendalikan orang lewat tatapan!~"

"Hentikan pemakaian kata 'MU' saat kau menyebut namaku!" Aku berteriak malu.

"Seto mempunyai 'Stealing Eyes', ia bisa membaca pikiran orang!~"

"Tenang saja, Ameni. Aku jarang memakainya!" Ucap Seto dengan semangat.

"Kisaragi-chan mempunyai 'Captivating Eyes', ia bisa menarik perhatian orang. Dan kurasa.. Ia selalu memakainya saat konser~"

"Diam kau, Kano!" Seru Momo dengan marah. Ameni bengong menatap Momo, seperti baru sadar ada idol di ruangan ini.

"Untuk Ene-chan, kami belum tahu. Shin-kun tak punya kekuatan mata~ Ia masuk karena 'kecelakaan' ~"

"Master payah, tak punya kekuatan mata"

"KAU SENDIRI BAGAIMANA?!"

"Hm, maaf.. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Ene-san ada di dalam HP" Ameni menyela omongan Kano sebentar.

"Oh.. Kami juga belum tahu. Ene tak mau memberitahukannya" Jelas Shintaro. Ene mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Huh, Master jahat!"

"Kulanjutkan yaa? Untuk Hibiya-kun dan Konoha-kun, kami juga belum tahu. Sementara untukku, aku punya 'Deceiving Eyes', itu berarti aku bisa membuat orang lain melihat hal yang berbeda pada diriku!~" Penjelasan Kano berakhir. Ameni mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

"Aku tahu kekuatan mata Hibiya!" Seru Momo tiba-tiba.

"Hei, OBA-SAN!" Hibiya berteriak marah.

"Eh? Apa?~" Tanay Kano penasaran.

"Ia bisa melihat benda yang jauh atau semacam itulah!"

"Oh… Hibiya, kuharap kau bisa mengendalika kekuatanmu secepatnya" Ucap Kido. Hibiya hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Aku melirik Ameni yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau juga akan kami ajarkan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan matamu! Tenang saja!" Seruku dengan senyuman. Ameni balik tersenyum.

"Pertama, kita harus memberi nama untuk kekuatan matanya dong!~" Kano menyeringai makin lebar.

"Untuk apa itu?!" Kido men'death-glare' Kano.

"Kita semua kan punya nama!~"

"Bagaimana kalau…. 'Locking Eyes'?!" Usul Momo.

"Apa hubungannya dengan kekuatan mata milik dia?!" Tanya Shintaro pada adiknya.

"Ya Master benar. Itu tak ada hubungannya, Imouto-chan~" Ene tertawa kecil.

"HM!" Momo memalingkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di pikiranku.

"Protecting Eyes…" Bisikku kecil.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Sora?" Tanya Seto. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Itu dia! Namanya 'PROTECTING EYES'!" Seruku dengan bersemangat. Semua terdiam.

"Tapi.. Itu kan hanya 'melindungi' Takashi saja. Tidak melindungi semua orang disini" Ucap Kido. Aku jadi ikut berpikir. Tiba-tiba Ameni terkekeh sendiri.

"Tak apa. Aku suka namanya, Akai-san!" Seruan Ameni membuatku senang.

"Ah! Arigatou Ameni!"

"Khu khu.. Apa sih yang enggak buat 'Akai-san' bagi Ameni-kun?~" Goda Kano. Mukaku seketika merah.

"Diam kau, KANO!"

* * *

**Chapter 12 update.. Bwuahahahaha~~~ Maaf kalau lama updatenya.**

**Time for disclaimer!~ Kuserahkan pada... SETO!**

**Seto : Baiklah!**

**Kagerou Project milik Jin atau Shizen no Teki P-ssu! Akai Sora hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita-ssu!~**

**Akai : Arigatou, Seto! Ah lihat, RUSA!**

**Seto : EH? APA?! MANA-MANA?!**

**Akai : Hehe bercanda... _**

**Seto : *pundung di pojokan* Hiks... Akai jahat-ssu..**

**Mary : Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seto-ku? ^=^**

**Akai : AH! Ma-Mary.. A-Aku tak melakukan apa-apa! **

**Mary : JUJUR!**

**Akai : HUWA! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU JANJI TAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI! KAU MENAKUTKAN MARYYYY!**

**Mary : HM. Ya sudah.. ekhem. *smile***

**Jaa Minna-san~ Sampai jumpa di Chapter 13.**

**Akai : Hiksu.. Kau tertular Yanderenya Kuroha ya? TT^TT**

**Kuroha : Apa kau bilang, Akai? ^=^**

**Akai : HUWAAA! AMPUNI NYAWAKU! MAAFKAN AKU! KALIAN MENAKUTKAAANNNN! **


	13. Blue Sky

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

"Dimana kau tinggal, Ameni?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan di sebelah Ameni.

"Tak jauh dari tempat kau tinggal kok" Jawab Ameni.

"Kenapa kau tak menginap saja di markas?" Saranku dengan kecewa. Ameni melihat muka kecewaku dan tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Besok aku harus kuliah, Akai-san" Ameni menepuk kepalaku. Aku mengembungkan pipiku. Kami pun sampai di tempat tinggal Ameni. Tak terasa hari sudah malam, kami terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di markas.

"Inilah tempatku tinggal sekarang" Ameni membuka kunci pintu Apartemennya. Aku menatap kedalam Apartemennya saat ia sudah membuka pintu.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Bukankah…. Dia masih punya orang tua seingatku?

"Haha iya.. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Lagipula, biar lebih dekat ke tempat kuliahku" Jelas Ameni sambil melangkah masuk. Aku masih menatapnya kecewa.

"Sudah ya, Aka—" Ameni tercengang saat aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan memeluknya.. Kusembunyikan wajahku di lehernya.

"Akai-san..?"

"Aku… Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi.. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Ameni" Kupererat pelukanku. Ameni terdiam. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang kecilku, Ameni sedikit menunduk saat memelukku balik. Aku mendesah lega, abis aku lumayan kesusahan dalam posisi seperti tadi. Ameni terlalu tinggi. ^^"

"Aku juga bersyukur menemuimu lagi, Akai-san…" Bisiknya. "nah… Kau harus pulang sekarang. Sudah gelap."

Aku melepas lenganku darinya, tersenyum. Aku agak jinjit, lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"Jaa nee, Ameni!" Seruku sambil berbalik pergi. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Jam 18.30 ya… Wah, Kido bisa marah kalau aku pulang setelat ini. Kupercepat langkahku, langit sudah menjadi gelap. Aku tak suka.

Malam itu hal yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya, matahari terbenam lebih menyebalkan lagi sih. Satu-satunya yang kusuka hanyalah siang hari, dimana langit berwarna biru.

Ya, aku suka _Aoi Sora. *aoi sora = langit biru.*_

Kenapa? Karena langit merah itu seperti mengejekku. Walau aku suka warna merah, bagiku langit merah itu menyebalkan. Aku pernah benci namaku. Hehe, namaku kan Akai Sora. Alias _langit merah._ Tapi.. 'Dia' membuatku menjadi cinta pada namaku ini.

Mataku membelalak. Lagi-lagi, aku mengingatnya. Sekeras apapun usahaku, aku tak dapat melupakannya. Lebih tepatnya lagi, aku tak MAU melupakannya.

Ingatan-ingatan mulai bermunculan, menari di kepalaku. Seakan-akan aku sedang menonton sebuah video. Huh, kenapa hanya aku yang terus-terusan terkurung di masa lalu? Padahal aku harus menjadi kuat, dari dulu selalu aku yang dilindungi. Selalu aku yang dikhawatirkan.

Aku benci itu. Aku benci melihat tatapan khawatir mereka. Aku benci pertanyaan 'Kau tak apa-apa?'. Aku benci mereka yang terus menenangkanku. Aku benci DIRIKU.

Angin berhembus kencang, membisikkan lebih banyak masa lalu padaku. Kututup mataku. Jangan… Jangan kembali ke masa lalu. Aku harus hidup di masa ini. Kumohon, jangan hidup di masa lalu.

"Itukah kemauanmu, gadis kecil?"

DEG!

Su-Suara siapa itu? Aku tak merasakan siapapun di sekitarku.

Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Badanku mulai gemetar.

"S-Siapa kau?!" Teriakku. Tiba-tiba kudengar tawa kecil. Kusipitkan mataku, menatap kedepan, tempat tawa kecil tadi terdengar.

Sosok wanita terlihat. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang bagaikan ular-ular yang diikat dengan sebuah pita merah. Bajunya terlihat agak kuno, seperti Kimono pendek. Pipinya terlihat kasar seperti sisik. Matanya… matanya merah bagaikan _mata ular._ Aku terdiam melihat sosoknya, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?

"Manusia… Selalu melakukan hal bodoh.. Selalu jatuh cinta dengan mudahnya" Ucapnya pelan "sangat mudah membuat mereka menderita… Apalagi manusia dengan kekuatan mata sepertimu.."

Aku tercengang. Bagaimana ia tahu?!. Kulihat sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya.

"Tapi… Kau dan kedua pemuda itu beda. Kalian sama-sama mempunyai keinginan untuk balas dendam yang sangat kuat... Kalian manusia yang luar biasa, sampai ular-ularku ingin sekali mengendalikan kalian…" Lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan satu pun organ tubuhku, bahkan mataku yang terus memandang mata merahnya.

"Walaupun begitu… Cinta membuat kalian menjadi lemah… Untung saja, pemuda berkacamata itu sudah dikendalikan penuh. Tinggal kalian.. Kalian yang paling susah dikendalikan..

"Apa yang membuatmu susah dikendalikan, gadis kecil? Padahal kau sudah kuberikan kekuatan mata yang paling hebat.. Aku terpesona dengan kebencianmu yang sangat dalam. Padahal… Kau sudah kuberikan _sepertiga_ diriku…" Ia memegang daguku untuk terus menatap matanya. Bibirku tak mau bergerak, untuk sekedar berteriak atau mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia menyeringai kembali.

"Akai Sora… Kau gadis kecil paling menarik yang pernah kutemui.." Suaranya makin lama makin jauh. Samar-samar kudengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"…ra…. Sora… SORA!"

DEG!

Aku membuka mataku kaget. Nafasku terengah-engah. Kukira kulihat sebuah syal merah, tapi ternyata hanya jearsey merah.

Shintaro menatapku bingung. Ia sedang memegang kedua pundakku. Di belakangnya terdapat Momo dan Ene yang menatapku khawatir.

Aku kebingungan sendiri. Lalu aku tersadar bahwa aku sedang berbaring di tanah.

"Ke-Kenapa aku berbaring ya?"

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya!" Shintaro menghela nafas lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun berdiri dengan bantuan Shintaro.

"Arigatou" Ucapku sambil tersenyum "ah! Aku harus segera pulang. Kido akan memarahiku jika aku kemalaman!"

"Ini sudah jam 8 malam lho.. Mau kami antar lagi?" Momo menatapku heran.

"J-JAM 8?! Berapa lama aku terbaring disitu?!" Teriakku tak percaya.

"Kami baru saja mau pulang ke rumah.. Tapi Master dan Imouto-chan melihatmu pingsan di tengah jalan!" Seru Ene.

"Ah… Souka.. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya!" Aku berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku lagi tak mau ditanyai.

"Mau kami antar?!" Teriak Shintaro dari belakang.

"Tak usah!" Aku melambaikan tangan tanpa melihat kebelakang. Kupercepat lariku.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu Apartemen. Dengan cemas kubuka pintunya.

KREK…

"Sora! Darimana saja kau?!" Seruan Kido membuatku makin cemas. Cemas melihat muka khawatirnya. Ia berdiri di depanku sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Dasar! Kau ini… Kami khawatir tahu!" Mataku membelalak. Khawatir. Kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

"Gomenasai…" Ucapku pelan. Lalu tanpa kusadari, kakiku berjalan masuk ke kamarku dengan sendirinya. Mengabaikan Kido yang tengah kebingunga.

"He-Hei!"

Kututup dan kukunci pintu kamarku dengan pelan. Sambil bersender pada pintu, aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna merah.

"Onii-san…."

* * *

**Maaf Update nya lama... Tugas sekolah menumpuk ^^" Time for disclaimer!~ Kali ini kuserahkan pada... Hibiya!~**

**Hibiya : Kagerou Project milik Jin atau Shizen no Tekki P, Akai-nee hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita..**

**Akai : Wah... Kau Shota yang lucu ya~**

**Hibiya : *blush* A-APA MAKSUDMU AKAI-NEE?!**

**Akai : Jaa minna-san!~ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


	14. Kano

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

"Nee, Kano…"

"Hm? Ada apa?~"

"KENAPA KITA DITINGGAL?!"

Aku berteriak kesal. Kano memandangku geli.

"Sora~ Ini kan salahmu sendiri.. Kalau aku sih memang agak capek, aku ingin istirahat~" Ucap Kano sambil terkekeh.

"Aku kan terkadang memang selalu bangun jam 9…." Aku mengembungkan pipiku, menatap secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan Kido di meja.

_Sora, maaf jika kami tak ada saat kau bangun. Ada urusan, penting sekali. Aku harus ke rumah Mary bersama Shintaro, Konoha dan Mary. Oh ya, jika kau mencari Momo, ia bersama anak bernama Hibiya itu. Jika kau menemui Kano, tolong sampaikan hal ini juga._

_Kido._

"Seto pergi bekerja…. Ameni pergi kuliah… AKH! BOSAAANN!" Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Kudengar Kano masih terkekeh.

"Oh ya, aku punya permainan. Dan kuyakin, kau tak akan bosan~" Usulannya membuatku tertarik, aku segera duduk tegak.

"Apa?! Apa permainannya?!"

"Cross Dressing!~~" Seru Kano yang tiba-tiba mempunyai rambut pirang panjang dengan sebuah gaun hitam.

"Ah… Kau sih bisa, aku kan tak punya Deceiving Eyes" Ucapku sambil menghela nafas. Kano pun menyerah dan kembali ke wujud aslinya.

DRRTT!

Aku terlonjak kaget. HPku bergetar. Segera kubuka HPku. Terlihatlah Ene yang sedang kesal di dalamnya.

"Nee, Hime-chan! Kenapa HP Master dimatikan!?" Teriaknya kesal.

"Ah, aku tak tahu. Shintaro sedang pergi ke rumah Mary"

"R-Rumah MARY?! Uwaaa… Aku ingin lihat! Master kejam!" Ia merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Nee Ene-chan, kau darimana saja?~" Tanya Kano sambil menatap layar HPku. Ene menatapnya balik.

"Itu urusanku, Tuan Mata Kucing!" Serunya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah! Kalian bosan kan?~" Tanya Kano tiba-tiba. Kami berdua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah. Dan kuyakin kau akan tertawa puas di akhir!~" Aku jadi tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

"Cerita apa?!"

"Kisah tentang seorang anak lelaki yang tak bisa jujur. Ia terus berbohong, demi kebaikannya sendiri. Ia tak mau orang terdekatnya tahu akan hal ini~" Aku tertegun, rasanya…. Mirip cerita seseorang..

"Tapi… Jangan percaya~ Ini hanya sebuah kebohongan kok~. Anak lelaki itu terus berbohong sampai ia_ mati_, lalu ia bertemu deng—" Aku membelalakkan mata.

"AH! ITU DIA!" Seruku sambil mendadak berdiri. Kano terlonjak kaget, begitu pula Ene.

"O-Oi… Ada apa Sora?" Tanya Kano bingung.

"Kau membuatku hampir pingsan, Hime-chan!"

"Arigatou Kano! Kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi!" Seruku dengan riang. Berkat Kano yang mengucapkan kata 'mati', aku jadi ingat dimana aku bertemu wanita yang kemarin mengajakku ngobrol.

"Mengingat apa?" Tanya Kano dengan sorot mata yang tertarik. Aku kembali duduk.

"Kemarin.. Saat aku pulang kemalaman, aku ditemukan pingsan di jalan—"

"Oh yang kemarin ya!" Seru Ene dengan bersemangat. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tak merasa pingsan saat itu, aku… sedang ngobrol dengan seseorang.." Kano dan Ene kembali terlonjak kaget.

"Si-Siapa?! Kami tak melihat siapapun disana, Hime-chan!" Sergah Ene dengan takut.

"Jangan-jangan…. Kau melihat hantu, Sora?~"

"Tidak mungkin! Ia memegang daguku kok!" Seruku.

"Lalu, bagaimana penampilannya?~" Tanya Kano.

"Ia seorang wanita. Berambut hitam panjang—"

"TUH KAN! YANG KAU LIHAT ITU SADAKO, HIME-CHAN!" Ene memotong ucapanku dengan takut.

"BUKAN! Yang ini beda! Ia mempunyai rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, bagaikan ular-ular. Lalu ia memakai pita merah di rambutnya. Pipi kasar, seperti sisik. Pakaiannya seperti Kimono pendek. Dan matanya… Mirip ular. Warnanya _merah_" Kulihat Kano terlonjak kaget, mukanya kelihatan sedikit aneh dari biasanya.

"Ahaha… Kau.. Pasti berhalusinasi, Sora~" Ucap Kano sambil tertawa. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tawanya.

"Hei, Kano. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?" Mata Kano membelalak. Tapi segera ia ganti dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?~"

"Aku ingin tahu!"

"Belum saatnya gadis polos sepertimu untuk tahu, Sora~" Ia menyeringai jahil. Dasar, aku malah makin penasaran!.

"Ah ya sudahlah! Aku sedang bosan!" Kututup mataku.

"Hei Hime-chan! Ceritamu belum selesai!" Ene berseru dengan semangat dari HPku.

"Ya! Aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya!~" Kano mendukung Ene. Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah…. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu padaku"

"Apa itu?~"

"Ia bilang bahwa manusia itu lemah, tapi katanya aku dan kedua pemuda yang lain berbeda. IA mengatakan bahwa kami itu luar biasa, karena mempunyai rasa balas dendam yang kuat" Jelasku. Kulihat ada sedikit keringat di dahi Kano.

"Jadi… Kau tahu siapa kedua pemuda ini?" Tanya Kano dengan waspada.

"Hm, aku cuma tahu ciri-ciri yang satu. Wanita itu mengatakan salah satu dari pemuda itu memakai kacamata, dan ia sudah dikontrol sepenuhnya" Mendadak muka Kano sedikit menjadi pucat, aku tak tahu mengapa. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, karena kalau aku menanyakan pun ia tak akan mau memberitahukanku.

"Dia bilang apa lagi?"

"Hm… Katanya, ia sudah memberikanku kekuatan mata paling hebat dan… dan…" Aku membelalakkan mata, baru sadar apa yang sudah wanita itu bilang. Kano bergerak mendekat, sedangkan Ene menatapku tak sabar.

"Oi, Sora!"

"Memberikan _sepertiga _dirinya padaku…" Bisikku tak percaya. Mungkin yang ia maksud _sepertiga _dirinya adalah, 'aku' yang lain.

"Se-Sepertiga? Apa maksudnya Hime-chan?!" Seru Ene dengan penasaran.

"Apa mungkin… Itulah dirimu saat itu?" Tanya Kano. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kita belum tahu pasti. Tapi… Masalah ini lama-lama akan terbongkar!" Seruku riang. "Mungkin Kido dan yang lain menemukan sesuatu di rumah Mary!"

Kano terdiam. Ene sedang mengomel tak jelas, kurasa tentang Shintaro.

"Hei, Sora.." Aku menoleh, menatap Kano.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau akan kaget jika ternyata… Salah satu dari kita itu _pengkhianat?_" Tanyanya pelan. Aku mengernyit.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku heran. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Ah! Lupakan saja lah!~" Ucapnya sambil tertawa. " Aku keluar dulu ya, mau mencari udara segar!~". Ia beranjak pergi.

"Hei! Jangan tiba-tiba pergi dong! Apa maksudmu tadi!?" Aku mmenarik tangannya. Ia menyeringai.

"Sampai saatnya tiba, pasti akan kuberitahu. Bersabar ya!~" Ia melambaikan tangan dan pergi keluar pintu. Aku menghela nafas dan menyender pada sofa.

"Hei Ene, menurutmu apa yang ia sembunyikan?" Tanyaku. Ene tak menjawab, aku pun menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian, tetap tak ada yang menjawab.

"Oi, Ene!" Aku menatap HPku, yang memberikan jawaban mengapa Ene tak menjawab. Ia tak ada disitu.

"Ah kalian ini! Aku bosan tahu!" Teriakku. Nah, sekarang mau ngapain nih?

Kunaikkan kakiku keatas sofa, tiduran diatasnya. Dengan tangan menutupi mata. Kututup mataku dengan pelan, yah.. Daripada bingung, lebih baik aku tidur kan?

* * *

Someone POV

Huh.. Susah sekali membohongi anak yang satu itu. Mungkin aku memang harus memberitahunya, tapi waktunya belum tepat. Khukhukhu…. Aku akan memberitahumu, Sora.

Kudengar dengkuran kecil dari dalam markas, kurasa ia tidur. Yah mau gimana lagi, kalau aku tetap di markas, nanti aku tak sengaja membongkar rahasia.

Tapi.. Kau benar-benar menarik ya? Aku sependapat dengan wanita itu. Aku juga menganggap pemuda itu menarik. Tapi untuk pemuda berkacamata itu, aku tak tertarik. Ia jahat. Kurasa kau akan mengerti jika kuberitahu kau.

Suatu saat nanti.

* * *

Sora POV

"Sora!"

Aku membuka mata. Melihat sosok berambut hitam. Rambut hitam?

"UWA!" Teriakku kaget sambil bergegas duduk. Kukucek mataku, barulah aku sadar bahwa itu Seto.

"Hei! Ada apa?" Tanya Seto kaget. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha… Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja karena Ene tadi bilang Sadako, aku jadi keingetan terus!~" Jelasku sambil terkekeh. Ia pun duduk di sebelahku.

"Mana yang lain?" Tanyanya.

"Kido, Shintaro, Mary dan Konoha pergi ke rumah Mary, Kano dan Ene pergi entah kemana, Hibiya dan Momo juga entah pergi kemana" Aku menjawab sambil menguap.

"Hm.."

"Tumben kau sudah pulang" Ucapku sambil nyengir. Ia balik tersenyum.

"Ya aku pulang lebih awal hari ini" Jawabnya sambil meraih remote dan menyalakan TV.

Kami pun menonton acara TV dalam diam, walau berkali-kali tertawa. Akhirnya kuberanikan untuk menanyakan tentang Kano.

"Nee, Seto.."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau.. Tahu sesuatu tentang Kano?" Tanyaku. Seto menoleh untuk menatapku, ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan aku?"

"Kau kan bisa baca pikirannya~" Godaku sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tak mau membaca pikirannya jika kau mau suruh aku, Sora" Ucapnya dengan gelisah.

"Oi, kok gelisah? Kau tahu sesuatu kan?~" Aku mendesaknya untuk membongkar. Ia tetap diam.

"Ayo~ Atau nanti aku bilang ke Mary bahwa kau itu Pedophile!~"

"Si-Siapa bilang aku Pedo?!" Teriaknya dengan muka merah. Aku terkekeh.

"Bercanda kok.. Ayolah Seto, kasih tahu adik tirimu yang manis ini~" Kugunakan 'kitty eyes' ku agar Seto mau memberitahu.

"Kita kan seumuran, sejak kapan kau jadi adikku?" Tanyanya, aku yakin ia berusaha mengganti topik.

"Sejak kau ingin mengganti topik kita tadi!" Seruku kesal. Seto pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.." Ucapannya membuatku meloncat senang.

"Arigatou Seto!~"

"Tapi.. Kau pasti kaget karena ini…" Ia berusaha mencegahku untuk tahu.

"Ayolah! Aku tak akan kaget~" Seto terdiam sebentar, lalu membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Kemarin.. Aku tak sengaja membaca pikirannya" Ucapnya pelan. Ralat, sangat pelan.

"Apa yang kau lihat…?"

"Aku… Aku melihat beberapa gambaran. Tapi yang paling kuingat adalah… " Ia terhenti sebentar, menatap mataku dengan ragu.

"Apa?"

"Onee-chan yang melompat dari atap sekolah.." Bisikannya membuatku menarik nafas kaget. Mataku membelalak.

"Me..Menurutmu… Ia melihatnya?" Tanyaku masih kaget. Seto mengangguk bahunya pelan.

Kami terdiam. Aku berpikir, dan kurasa Seto juga berpikir. Apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda mata kucing itu?!

"Baiklah!" Seruanku membuat Seto terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa?!"

"Ayo kita cari isi pikirannya!" Ucapku dengan bersemangat.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Kau! Kau harus membaca pikirannya!" Aku menunjuk Seto yang gemetaran, seperti melihat Seto yang dulu lagi.

"So-Sora!"

"Tapi kita harus merahasiakan ini! Menegrti?!" Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Seto terdiam ragu.

"Ayo!"

Seto menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum bersemangat. Ia menjabat tanganku.

"Baiklah!"

"Yosh! Misi mengetahui Rahasia Kano, dimulai SEKARANG!~"

* * *

**Oke, Maafkan Update nya agak lama... Jaa sampai chapter selanjutnya!~ ^^" Akai super sibuk nih... _**


	15. Toumei Answer

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo(s)~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

* * *

"Tadaima…"

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga!" Seruku dengan bersemangat, menghampiri Kido dan yang lain masuk ke markas.

"Ah.. Capeknya.." Ucap Kido sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Mary ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lapar…" Konoha berjalan ke dapur, sedangkan Kido men'death-glare'nya dengan tatapan 'selalu saja lapar'.

"Toilet, toilet…" Shintaro segera bergegas ke toilet, tapi aku mencegahnya.

"Eit! Ada Seto! Tunggu dulu!" Cegahku sambil nyengir. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Pakai saja yang ada di kamarku!" Seruku sambil menunjuk pintu kamarku. Shintaro mengangguk dan bergegas ke kamarku.

KREK..

"Tadaima, Danchou!~" Momo dan Hibiya yang sudah pulang langsung masuk kedalam markas. Kido mengangguk pada mereka, aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap Kido.

"Jadi… Apa yang kalian temukan?" Tanyaku.

"Tunggu sampai semua anggota hadir" Jawab Kido sambil melihat kesana kemari. Aku nyengir lebar.

"Nyari Kano? Dia lagi keluar~" Godaku. Seperti dugaanku, muka Kido memerah.

"Ti-Tidak kok! Aku hanya memastikan semuanya ada!" Sergahnya dengan keras, Aku dan Momo yang mendengar percakapan kami hanya tertawa.

"Mana Onii—"

"SORA!" Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar namaku dipanggil dari kamarku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shintaro.

"Ada apa?!" Teriakku balik. Momo terlihat kesal karena kakaknya berteriak.

"Ke sini sebentar!" Setelah menghela nafas, aku beranjak pergi ke kamarku. Tepat saat aku mau ke kamarku, pintu terbuka.

"Kano pulang!~~~" Teriak Kano dengan semangat. Kido mengabaikannya dan langsung mengikutiku. Momo, Hibiya dan Mary pun ikut.

"Oi, oi… Ada apa sih?" Kano segera mengikuti kami karena penasaran. Aku pun sampai di kamarku, menatap Shintaro yang sedang memperhatikan kamarku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran. Shintaro langsung menunjuk gitar, biola dan keyboard kepunyaanku.

"Kau… Bisa memainkan semua ini?" Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Yaiyalah, kalau aku tak bisa ngapain aku beli" Jawabku masih heran.

"Ah, Onii-chan! Kukira ada apa, ternyata hanya ini ya!" Momo mendengus kecewa, tapi Shintaro mengabaikannya.

"Apa kau… Pernah membuat lagu?" Pertanyaan yang aneh. Aku mengangguk lagi sambil berjalan ke lemari disebelah keyboard, mencari kertas-kertas bertuliskan lagu buatanku.

"Iya. Tapi aku baru buat segini" Aku menyerahkan 5 buah lembar kertas pada Shintaro sambil kembali nyengir. Shintaro menatap kertas itu dengan terkagum-kagum.

"5? Apa boleh kulihat?"

"Yup!~"

"Shin-kun~ Ada apa sih tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang Sora?~" Goda Kano dengan seringai kahsnya, yabg diabaikan oleh Shintaro. Mary dan Seto sudah duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di kamarku, sedangkan Momo, Hibiya dan Kido memperhatikan Shintaro.

"Master! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Tiba-tiba Ene berteriak dari HP Shintaro, lagi-lagi Shintaro tetap diam sambil membaca lagu-laguku.

"Kido, lapar…" Konoha datang tiba-tiba sambil menoel Kido. Kido hanya mengangguk kecil.

"AH! _Nisemono_-san!" Seru Ene kesal, Konoha terdiam bingung.

"Onii-chan! Kenapa kau sangat serius sih?!" Momo menyambar kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Shintaro, yang berteriak marah.

"Hei!"

"Sora kupinjam ya.." Aku mengangguk.

"Hm.. Souzou Forest, Mekakushi Code, yang ini tanpa judul… Eh? Ki-Kisaragi Attention?!" Momo berseru heran dengan kertas bertuliskan "Kisaragi Attention" di tangannya. Sengiranku tambah lebar.

"Hehehe.. Maaf aku tak bilang. Lagu itu tentangmu, Momo" Jawabanku membuat mata Momo berkaca-kaca.

"Tentang kehidupanku?" Tanya Momo tak percaya.

"Yup!~" Aku menyuruhnya membaca liriknya agar ia mengerti. Momo tersenyum lebar saat melihat liriknya.

"Arigatou!" Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sora, aku tahu kau memang suka musik. Tapi tak pernah kusangka kau bisa membuat lagu" Ucap Kido yang melihat lirik-lirik laguku yang lain.

"Ehehe..~"

"Wah.. Jangan-jangan yang ini tentang Seto dan Mary ya?~" Kano menunjuk lagu yang berjudul "Souzou Forest".

"Yup! Kubuat setelah mendengar cerita Mary" Jawabanku membaut semburat merah muncul di pipi Seto. Mary memandang lirik lagu itu dengan kagum.

"Bagaimana menyanyikannya?" Pertanyaan Mary membuat Momo dan Shintaro bersemangat.

"Ayo mainkan!" Suruh Momo. Akhirnya kuambil biolaku.

"Be-Bener nih?" Tanyaku ragu, aku tak pernah tampil didepan orang lain sih. Kisaragi bersaudara mengangguk kencang, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ta-Tapi suaraku tak bagus.."

"Tak apa!" Teriak Shintaro tak sabar. Akhirnya aku menghela nafas dan bersiap-siap memainkan biolaku.

"_Natsu kaze ga nokku suru.. Mado o akete miru to.."_ Aku memainkan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati, walau agak gugup. Suaraku keluar dengan lancar, mungkin tak sebagus Momo, tapi kurasa lirik lagunya cukup membuat Mary kegirangan.

Shintaro memperhatikanku dengan cermat. Kenapa sih? Memangnya jika aku bisa bermain musik, ia mau ngapain? Kido hanya menatapku kagum. Sepanjang lagu tak ada yang berbicara, kulihat beberapa kali Kido memukul Kano yang akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"_Fuudo o sukoshi dake yurashite miseta…"_ Kuakhiri permainanku. Tak kusangka 'Konser' ku yang pertama berjalan mulus, yang lain bertepuk tangan. Mary berulang kali berterima kasih dengan senang.

"Sora, kenapa yang ini tak ada judulnya?" Tanya Shintaro sambil menunjuk sebuah lirikku, aku tertawa.

"Oh itu.. Dulu saat Kano tahu aku membuat lagu, ia memintaku untuk membuat lagu cinta antaranya dan Ki—UOGH!" Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku karena Kido keburu menonjok perutku dan menyambar kertas di tangan Shintaro.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Teriak Kido pada Kano dengan muka merah, Kano nyengir.

"Ah~ Tak kusangka kau membuatnya, Sora. Ariga—ITTAI!" Kano meringis kesakitan karena Kido memukul kepalanya. Aku tertawa.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan judul yang cocok. Apa.. TsubomiXShuuya saja ya?~"

DUAK!

"ITTAI!" Aku mengelus leherku yang diberi pukulan maut oleh Kido. Kido mulai mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

"Cepat.. Hapus.. Lagu itu…" Ucap Kido dengan death-glare paling menyeramkan. Aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"Lagunya udah bagus lho.. Kenapa harus dihapus?" Rengekku sambil menatap Kido yang akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah.. Tapi jangan untuk cerita tentang khayalan Kano" Kido menatap kertas itu lagi. Kano nyengir jahil.

"Bilang aja Kido sebenarnya su—"

KREK..

Terdengar suara seperti kaleng minuman yang dihancurkan. Aku menatap Kano yang pingsan di lantai dengan takut, Kido kembali menatap kertas itu seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Hening sejenak..

"Danchou-san! Tolong kau perlihatkan lirik itu padaku! Aku ingin lihat!" Suruh Ene dengan bersemangat, Kido mengambil HP Shintaro dan memperlihatkan kertas itu pada Ene. Ene membacanya.

"'_Tsutae (ta-ta-ta-ra)tai yo' tte hashiridashita_?" Tanya Ene dengan keheranan terpancar di wajahnya. "Kukira ini lagu cinta, tapi kok terkesan tragedy ya?"

"Ahahaha… Aku ini sebenarnya tak bisa membuat lagu cinta, makanya jadi tragis deh akhirnya" Jelasku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku.

"Memangnya menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang dalam lagu ini?" Tanya Ene lagi yang kelihatannya sangat tertarik pada lagu yang itu.

"Hm.. Terserah sih, jujur aja aku belum tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Bisa jadi mereka berpisah karena suatu alasan, atau sang laki-laki meninggal dan sang perempuan belum sempat menyatakan perasaanya!" Jawabku. Kulihat sebuah perasaan kaget tersirat di mata Ene. "Ada apa?"

"Ah! Tidak.. Aku hanya senang dengan lagu itu!" Serunya dengan riang. Aneh.. Ene terlihat sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba Shintaro menoel lenganku.

"Apa?"

"Bi-Bisakah kau.. menyanyikan lagu ini?" Shintaro menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisi lirik lagu, aku terkagum-kagum.

"Kau membuat lagu juga?!" Seruku dengan bersemangat. Shintaro tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Tapi aku memakai sebuah Vocaloid." Jelasnya.

"Oh! Itu lagu yang tak sengaja kau hapus ya, Master?~" Goda Ene dari dalam HP.

"Itu kan salahmu!" Teriak Shintaro marah. Aku membaca liriknya. Judulnya, '_Toumei Answer'_. Judul yang lumayan keren, _Jawaban yang Transparan._

"Ini… Lagu cinta ya?~" Godaku sambil melihat muka Shintaro yang agak memerah.

"Eh.. Mu-mungkin…" Jawabnya gugup.

"Pengalamanmu?~"

"Itu urusanku! Nyanyikan saja lagunya!" Shintaro berseru malu. Aku, Kano dan Ene terkekeh.

"Tak mungkin Onii-chan punya pengalaman cinta" Sergah Momo pedas." Ia kan seorang NEET"

"Oh ya, aku lupa~" Kano ikut menggoda Shintaro.

"Tolong nyanyikan saja…" Ucap Shintaro pelan saking malunya.

"Baik, baik!" Kuambil biolaku lagi, lalu menatap lirik itu dan menghafalkan bagian awalnya dulu. Akhirnya kumulai bagian pertamanya dulu. Kulihat Shintaro menatapku tajam.

"_Me magururuhiku mo nai_

_Sonna mainichi wo_

_Tadayou you ni nando mo seki ni suwatte_

'_Saa. Dou kana? Kimi wa'_

_Mata tamesu you ni_

_Suuii no nai kyoukasho ga nanika wo itta_

_Aa.._"

Kulihat sebersit kesedihan tersirat di mata Shintaro. Mungkin.. Lagu ini memang dari pengalamannya. Kulanjutkan lagi lagunya.

"_Dekibae nara sore wa_

_Maa, ii hou darou_

_Sanketa manten no saiseishi wo moratte_

_Tonari no seki de wa_

_Tere warai nagara_

_Keta no hikui tensuu no kimi ga seki ni tsuita"_

Sekilas, Shintaro nyengir kecil.

"_Mado no sot, motome nai no wa_

_Kotae ga dugu ukande shimau kara_

'_Sore ia hora, trumaranai to' to_

_Kimi wa itsumo tanoshisou da_

_Kore ijou…"_

Kutarik nafasku.

" _Kietai kokoro ni furenaide_

_Kyou mo chikyuu nantte doko ni mo mienai yo_

_Nari dashita alarm ni_

_Hitori 'tsumetai yatsu da na' to katari kaketeru_

_Imasara fushigi sou ni kotae wo awasete mo_

_Nande ka subete wakarikitte shimau kara_

'_Kono mama shindatte dareka ga_

_Kawari ni naru kara' to_

_Tsubuyaku koto mob aka rashii yo…"_

Aku agak terpana dengan liriknya. Apalagi bagian "_Nari dashita alarm ni, Hitori 'tsumetai yatsu da na' to katari kaketeru" _( Alarm itu mulai berdering mengatakan padaku yang kesepian "Kau itu bodoh berhati dingin"). Tragis juga..

"_Tadayou you na hibi wa, kurikaesu kedo_

_Kimi ga yasumu nante iwakan ga ate_

_Maa, dou are ashita, kaeru tesuto mo_

_Kawari wae shinai kekka nandarou na_

_Aaa…"_

Kulihat Shintaro mulai kelihatan gugup. Ia meremas ujung jersey nya dengan kuat.

"_Me magurushiku mo nai_

_Sonna mainichi wa_

_Doko ka ga mou_

_Kurutte shimatta kamoshirenai_

_Kimi no kami no iro_

_Kimi no egao wo_

_Dareka ga mou onoeteinai_

_Kamoshirenai"_

Dari liriknya, kelihatannya sang perempuan mati. Makin tragis nih..

"'_Mado no naka, aita seki wa_

_Soko kara dou utsutte imasuka' to_

_Kimi no koto shitta you ni_

_Nani hitotsu wakatte inakute"_

Shintaro makin gelisah dari sebelumnya.

"_Sukoshi demo sore wo wakaitte iraretanara_

_Zutto tsudzuiteite kureta you na hibi wa_

_Nari dashita alarm wo tomeru tabi ni_

_Nai mono dato, kidzuka sareteru_

_Kyoushitssu de kietai kokoro wo kizutsukete_

_Nando mo kakushi toushi te waratteita_

_Koko kara tobiorite inakunatta kimi no egaou wo_

_Boku wa ashita mo, wasurenai yo…."_

Kuakhiri permainan biolaku. Sesaat semuanya hening, sepertinya mereka sedang memikirkan lirik lagu tadi. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Uwa.. Keren!~" Seru Seto dengan bersemangat.

"Lagumu bagus, Shintaro" Kido tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi… Rasanya kok suram ya?" Hibiya masih memikirkan lirik tadi.

"Shintaro-kun!~" Kano menyenggol lengan Shintaro yang terdiam.

"Onii-chan! Mengapa kau tak pernah bilang bahwa kau bisa membuat lagu sebagus itu?!" Momo menepuk bahu kakaknya, tapi Shintaro diam tak bergeming.

"Oi, Shintaro!" Panggilku. Tapi Shintaro tetap diam.

"Onii-chan..?"

"Master!?"

Akhirnya kudekati Shintaro dan melihat wajahnya. Butir-butir air mata jatuh ke lantai, tepat di depan sepatuku. Matanya memadang kosong kebawah, dengan mulut terbuka sedikit. Yang paling membuat kaget adalah air mata yang keluar dengan pelan.

Shintaro menangis.

"Shintaro..?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Ia tetap diam. Momo memeluk lengan kakaknya.

"Onii-chan.. Ada apa?" Ia bertanya pelan. Shintaro, yang sepertinya baru tersadar, langsung menatap Momo.

"Eh, ada apa?" Tanyanya heran. Momo mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Shintaro.

"Onii-chan menangis tuh.." Ucap Momo. Shintaro langsung buru-buru mengelap sisa air matanya.

"Ah, maaf.. Maaf.." Kami terdiam sejenak, masih kaget karena Shintaro menangis.

"Uhm… Shintaro..?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya, Shintaro menatapku.

"Apa lagu ini.. Berdasarkan kisahmu?" Pertanyaanku membuat Shintaro kembali kelihatan resah.

"Y-Ya.. Iya…" Jawabnya pelan. Oh pantas ia menangis.

"Yah. Baiklah, tinggal panggil Ameni dan aku akan menjelaskan apa yang kami temui di Rumah Mary" Ucap Kido tiba-tiba sambil meninggalkan kamarku. Diikuti oleh Seto, Mary, Konoha, Hibiya dan Kano. Aku membereskan kertas-kertas lirikku.

"Oh ya, Sora.. Kulihat diantara lirik-lirik itu ada yang hanya judulnya ya?" Tanya Momo sesaat sebelum pergi keluar bersama Shintaro. Aku melirik kertas yang disebutkan Momo.

"Oh ini.. Ya aku memang belum membuatnya" Jawabku dengan sengiran. Momo dan Shintaro pun pergi dari kamarku.

Sekali lagi kupandang kertas itu, lalu kalungku. Tersenyum pahit. Selalu aku yang tak bisa keluar dari masa lalu. 2 kata tercetak jelas di bagian atas kertas itu. 2 kata yang berarti bagiku.

Silver Chain.

* * *

Nisemono-san : Mr. Imposter (Sebutan Ene untuk Konoha)

Untuk arti lagunya cari saja di wiki, oke?! XD Akai males nulisnya~

**Time for Disclaimer!~**

**Kali kuserahkan pada... HARUKA!~~**

**Haruka : Eh? Giliranku?**

**Akai : Yup! Silahkan mulai..**

**Haruka : Etto.. Minna-san! Kagerou Project milik Jin atau Shizen no Tekki P. Akai Sora hanya memilik OC dan beberapa jalan cerita!~**

**Akai : Oke deh, nih Negima untukmu!**

**Haruka : ASIK! XD XD XD**

**Akai :Jaa minna-san, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**


	16. Azami's Diary

**My story about my OC. So, I'm sorry if you're not understand…**

**Rewrite! Ini sudah di tulis ulang.**

**Warning! : OC Story, Typo~**

**Summary : "The Story That Will Make You Afraid of Yourself"**

"Diari…?"

"Ya. Hanya itu yang kami temukan"

Kugaruk bagian belakang kepalaku, menatap heran Diari yang Kido bawa. Ameni yang berada disebelahku agak menyender (yang membuatku sedikit *ekhem*malu*ekhem*) agar bisa melihat Diari itu lebih dekat. Seto, Momo (yang membawa Ene, dalam HP Shintaro) dan Hibiya juga mendekat kearahku, hanya Kano yang kelihatannya tak tertarik.

"Apa ada isinya?" Tanya Ameni.

"Ya. Lihat saja" Shintaro mendekatiku dan membalikkan covernya yang berwarna biru gelap, hampir mirip warna laut. Kulihat halaman pertama, ada sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang spontan kuucapkan.

"Azami" Ucapku pelan. Nama itu terasa familiar di telingaku. Tapi, siapa itu?

"Itu Diari neneknya Mary" Jawab Shintaro yang sepertinya menyadari kebingungan kami.

"Nenekmu, Mary?" Tanya Seto sambil memandang Mary.

"Uhn!" Jawabnya Mary riang. Ameni membalikkan halamannya.

"Shinigami… Record?" Giliran Momo yang bertanya, Shintaro memberi kami tatapan 'Baca saja'. Kami pun membaca bersama-sama.

Halaman demi halaman kami lewati, kurasa ini tak pantas disebut Diari, lebih baik "Fairy Tale" mungkin ya? Karena banyak hal-hal yang aneh didalam Diari itu. Tapi, setiap kami membuka halaman satu persatu, perasaan sedih terpancar dari Diari itu. Kesepian, Rasa sayang, Cinta dan Perpisahan ada di situ. Kata-katanya menusuk hatiku, membuatku seakan tak mampu melanjutkan membacanya, tapi tak jadi dikarenakan rasa tertarikku yang kuat. Banyak kata-kata yang hampir tak terbaca, mungkin dikarenakan Diari ini yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun, atau mungkin.. Bekas air mata?. Kami terus membaca tanpa henti, sampai ke halaman terakhir.

"_Dan kau tak pernah.. Datang?_" Aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dari Diari itu. Kami diam sejenak, masih berada di dunia 'Shinigami Record' itu.

"Dan kurasa, Azami lah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi" Kido memecah keheningan, lalu ia berbalik ke Mary dan mengatakan 'Maaf, Mary'.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Hibiya. Tanpa basa-basi, Shintaro membalikkan halaman selanjutnya. Hoh, ternyata masih ada.

"Baca itu" Suruh Shintaro. Kami membaca lagi.

_-Me o kakusu (Concealing Eyes) : Kemampuan untuk menghilang dan bisa menghilangkan orang dalam jarak 2 meter._

_-Me o seigyo suru (Controlling Eyes) : Kemampuan untuk mengontrol manusia lewat tatapan, bisa mematikan jika dipakai terlalu kuat._

_-Me o azamuku (Deceiving Eyes) : Kemampuan untuk memperlihatkan manusia hal yang berbeda. Hanya bisa menghilang jika merasakan sakit._

_-Me o nusumu (Stealing Eyes) : Kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran manusia. Bisa juga membaca pikiran hewan._

_-Me o gattai sa reru (Combining Eyes) : Kemampuan untuk menggabungkan seluruh ular._

_-Me o miwaku ( Captivating Eyes) : Kemampuan untuk mendapat perhatian manusia._

_-Me o akeru (Opening Eyes) : -_

_-Me o konomu (Favoring Eyes) : -_

_-Me o korasu (Focusing Eyes) : Kemampuan untuk melihat benda dan detailnya yang berada jauh dari pandangan._

_-Me o mezame (Awakening Eyes) : -_

_-Me o hogo (Protecting Eyes) : Kemampuan untuk terlindungi dari kekuatan mata yang lain. Hanya bisa melindungi diri sendiri._

_-Clarity Eyes : -_

Aku kebingungan. Kenapa ada keterangan kekuatan mata kami disini?!

"K-Kenapa…?" Tanya Ameni sambil menunjuk Diari itu.

"Mungkin, dialah yang membuat kekuatan mata kita" Jelas Kido.

"Lalu apa itu _"Me o gattai sa reru","Me o akeru", "Me o konomu", "Me o mezame" _dan _ "Clarity Eyes" _?" Tanya Momo.

"Kami belum tahu. Kalau kau kira-kira yang mana, Hibiya?" Shintaro bertanya pada Hibiya yang kebingungan. Sepertinya, semua hal ini memang agak membuatnya shock.

"Sepertinya… Me o korasu.." Jawabnya. Kami ber'oh' ria.

"Berarti tinggal 5 kekuatan mata yang belum diketahui?" Tanyaku sambil menghitung kekuatan mata yang kami punya.

"Ya. Dan ada 2 orang yang belum diketahui kekuatan matanya. Ene dan Konoha" Jelas Shintaro lagi. Ene mengangguk kecil, begitu pula Konoha.

"Lalu, kenapa tak ada kekuatan Mary disini?" Tanya Seto.

"Ku-Kurasa.. 'Me o gattai sa reru' itu punyaku…" Ucap Mary pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kido dengan penuh selidik.

"Eh, aku tak tahu pasti…" Jawab Mary sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi…. Diantara ke-4 kekuatan itu ada yang punya Konoha dan Ene. Berarti sisa 2. Nah, siapa kedua orang itu?" Aku kembali bertanya. Seru juga misteri ini…

"Kami masih belum tahu" Jawab Kido sambil menghela nafas.

"Nee, nee… Bagaimana dengan Shintaro-kun?~" Kano yang dari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku tak punya kekuatan mata" Jawab Shintaro pendek. "Oh ya, aku mau menanyakan kalian. Apakah kalian tahu sejak kapan kalian mempunyai kekuatan mata?" Kami terdiam.

"Saat umurku masih 6 tahun, kurasa" Jawab Kido sambil berusaha mengingat.

"Sama kayak Kido!" Seruku.

"Sama kayak mereka berdua" Ucap Seto sambil menunjuk kami berdua.

"Yah.. Kami terus berempat. Jadi aku juga sama!~" Kano berkata dengan riang.

"K-Kurasa sejak lahir" Ucap Mary.

"Hm… Kayaknya sehabis aku hampir tenggelam di Pantai deh.." Momo mengusap-ngusap lengan kirinya.

"Ene-chan tak tahu!~" Seru Ene dalam HP.

"Setelah…. Setelah... Insiden itu.." Hibiya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tak ingat" Ucap Konoha pelan.

"Saat umurku kira-kira 9 tahun.." Ameni tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, apa kalian mengalami hal yang aneh saat mendapatkannya? Atau.. Saat mendapatkannya, kalian sedang apa?" Pertanyaan kedua Shintaro membuat kami semua terdiam. Yaiyalah… itu kan.. Masa lalu yang tak mau kami ingat.

"Saat itu… Rumahku kebakaran..." Kido berucap pelan, seperti berbisik.

"Eh.. I-Itu.. Kurasa tak usah diberitahukan… Po-Pokoknya ada sebuah tragedi!" Ucapku gugup.

"Rumahku diserang perampok" Kano menyeringai kecil.

"Ah… Etto…Aku.. Aku hampir tenggelam.." Seto kelihatan berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hampir tenggelam di pantai" Kata Momo.

"…" Hibiya hanya diam. Yah.. Tanpa dikasih tahu pun kami sudah tahu.

"Aku.. tertabrak kereta.." Ucapan Ameni membuatku kaget.

"APA?!" Teriakku tak percaya.

"Eh, i-iya…" Ameni jadi gugup.

"KAU TERTABRAK KERETA?!" Aku jadi heboh sendiri. Ameni mengangguk kecil.

"Sudahlah Sora.. Yang penting, Amenimu masih di—ITTAI!" Aku melempar remote TV yang mendarat tepat di muka Kano yang masih menyeringai bodoh itu. Shintaro kelihatan berpikir dulu.

"Hah.. Kita lanjutkan besok. Karena kupikir kita semua sudah lelah, istirahat dulu.." Kido beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Kami pun ikut berdiri.

"Aku pulang ya" Ameni pun beranjak ke luar, tapi aku mencegahnya.

"Takashi-san, sebaiknya kau menginap disini. Sudah malam" Ucap Kido sambil menguap kecil. "Pakai saja kamar Kano"

"EH?~ Kenapa tidak Seto?" Protes Kano. Kido men'death-glare'nya.

"Hibiya sudah di kamar Seto. Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau ada Ameni, tidur saja di sofa!" Ucap Kido dengan dingin.

"Kan di sofa sudah ada Shintaro-kun dan Konoha!~" Rengek Kano.

"BAKA! Ya sudah, tidur saja di kamarmu!" Teriak Kido kesal sambil membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Ahahaha, Uso dayo!~ Ayo Ameni-kun, tak apa kan kau tidur dibawah?" Tanya Kano sambil mengajak Ameni, Ameni hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kano ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah.. Oyasumi, minna-san.." Aku menguap dan masuk ke kamarku.

"Oyasumi…"

Rumit ya, dunia ini…

* * *

**Oke... Akai lama update nya yah? Gomen, gomen... Lagi sibuk.. Biasa... Lagi UKK ^^. Dan Broken Heart gara2 eps. Outer Science kagak ada :'(**

**TIME FOR DISCLAIMER!~~ Kuserahkan pada orang yang sepertinya tak akan muncul (becanda), KUROHA!**

**Kuroha : Kenapa... ? ^=^**

**Akai : Kalau kau mau nge-discalimer, ntar aku bilang ke Jin supaya dibikinin Outer Science~ ;)**

**Kuroha : EH?! O-OKE!**

**MINNA-SAN YANG INGIN KUBUNUH! (?) KAGEROU PROJECT MILIK JIN ATAU SHIZEN NO TEKKI P SANG LELAKI YANG TAK BIKIN EPS. OUTER SCIENCE UNTUKKU! AKAI SORA YANG BERHATI ANGEL (?) INI HANYA MEMILIKI OC DAN BEBERAPA JALAN CERITA! COBLOS KUROHA YA , MINNA-SAN! (?)**

**Akai : Oke deh, Jaa minna-san!~**

**Kuroha : Bener nih mau ada Outer Science?~~ :3**

**Akai : Uso Dayo!~ ^3^**

**Kuroha : ...**

**Akai : Kuro-chan?~~~**

**Kuroha : Kubunuh kau. ^=^**

**Akai : E-EH?! NANDE?! =**

**Kuroha : Ukeirero yo, kore ga sadame da. Hidoku moroku chachi na hibi wa shoumei darou! (lirik Outer Science) ^=^**

**Akai : HUWAAAA! KAMI-SAMA, NANDE?!**


End file.
